Shape-Shifter
by EveryonesWatchingU
Summary: Naruto, during the Mizuki incident, runs right into Valtiel, and ends up picking up something he shouldn't in his rush to get away from the teacher turned traitor. A story about what happens when you don't pay attention, when you really should. Warning: Men rape men in the story!
1. Chapter 1

I know I said I would wait till I was done with my other story before I posted this one, but I've been typing on it here and there, and as long as I post a new chapter every two or three days, I can keep up with all three of my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Silent Hill. If you do somehow go to the Silent Hill with all the monsters, please do not tell me about it.

* * *

_Shape-Shifter_

Chapter One

A boy with blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, whisker marked cheeks, and in an orange jumpsuit is sitting in the middle of the woods, tired after just learning the Shadow Clone jutsu. He was reading through a large scroll while he waited, memorizing hand-signs to jutsu that he though would be cool to learn. When suddenly, a man with a scar across his nose came running into the clearing the boy was sitting in.

Man: Naruto! What is the meaning of this?!

The boy, now identified as Naruto gave the man a big grin while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto: Heh, looks like you found me Iruka sensei! Sence you're here, you can go ahead and pass me!

The man, Iruka, gave Naruto a puzzled look.

Iruka: Pass you?

Naruto: Yeah, Mizuki sensei told me about the special test! You know, the one where all I have to do is learn a jutsu from this scroll? How come you never let me take this test before?

Iruka suddenly pushed Naruto out of the way as several kunai become embedded in the teacher. Iruka yelled out in pain as he fell on his hands and knees.

Naruto: I-Iruka sensei!

Meanwhile

A faceless creature, slowly moves through the trees of the forest, a large, black scroll on it's back. The creature is called Valtiel, and for now he has been given the task of finding the scroll's bearer. The scroll held within it the brother of god, he who would connect their two worlds together, and the being within had recently began to stir. This was a sign that the bearer had been chosen, and Alyssa had tasked Valtiel with finding him. Valtiel, though immortal and untouched by the thing called fatigue, grew tired of feeling the weight of the scroll upon his back. It was at this time, a blond boy with a scroll on his back as equally large as the one Valtiel had, crashed right into him. Valtiel righted himself on the tree with ease, but the scroll he had been carrying fell and landed on the ground next to where the boy's scroll had landed. Valtiel was about to go down and grab it, when a most curious sight occurred. A black aura came out of the black scroll, and devoured the green one before seeping back into where it came from. It then took on the appearance of said green scroll. How curious.

With Naruto

Naruto shook his head in order to clear it. He was pretty sure he just ran into some one while running away from Mizuki. He looked around, and saw the forbidden scroll. He quickly picked it up, placed it on his back, and continued running through the trees. The entire time he had never noticed the creature in the tree.

With Valtiel

Valtiel was, for the most part, speechless. A child just picked up the sacred scroll, and it didn't burn him. All humans who touched the scroll would immediately be engulfed in flames. There was just one explanation for it. The scroll, the god within had chosen its bearer, and it was a small boy. If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have thrown his head back in laughter, but now was not the time. He saw a man with silver hair run pass, obviously going after the boy.

Valtiel: (Hm, can't have that. He'll interrupt the bonding, and there will be a hefty punishment waiting for me if that happens.)

It was with that in mind that Valtiel pursued the silver-haired man.

With Naruto

Naruto was far enough that he was sure that he had lost Mizuki. He couldn't believe that he attacked and knocked out Iruka sensei. Naruto sat the scroll on the ground next to him as he plopped down. Naruto sat there, thinking back to Mizuki's words. He was a demon, a monster that killed so many innocent lives. Iruka had shouted that it wasn't true, but it was his opinion against the entire villages, and he was positive that they all felt the same way, if how they treated him was any indication. So there he sat, sitting and thinking, (A/N: I thought I smelled hair burning) when a male voice whispered to him.

_" Monster? Oh, no, no! You're not a monster!"_

Naruto looked all around himself.

Naruto: Huh? Who said that?

_" Why, I did."_

Naruto: Where are you? I can't see you anywhere!

_" So silly. I'm sitting right next to you!"_

Naruto looked at the scroll.

Naruto: You're... the scroll?

_" Yes, yes! Now you've got it!"_

Naruto: But, why are you talking? Heck, how are you talking?!

_" I'm a magic scroll! I can talk to whoever I please, whenever I please!"_

Naruto: Alright, then how come I didn't hear you earlier?

_" I wasn't talking earlier."_

Naruto: Alright, then how come I'm the only one that has heard you speak? I think I would've heard about a talking scroll.

_" Well that's simple!"_

Naruto: ...Well?

_" I'm only 'pleased' to talk to you."_

Naruto: Why?

_" Because I've been waiting for you, Naruto. I've been waiting for you a veyr long time."_

Naruto: How do you know my name? And what do you mean you've been waiting for me?

_" Naruto, I was always ment for you! No one else."_

Naruto: Ment for me?

_" Naruto, open me up, and all will be explained."_

Naruto pulled the scroll into his lap, and un-rolled it. That was the last thing he did before everything went black.

With Valtiel

The silver haired man was a spine-less twit. He would be the perfect sacrifice for the brother of god. The man had screamed like a woman upon seeing Valtiel, and had fell backwards out of the tree and landed on his head, knocking himself unconscious. And this passed for being an assassin? Valtiel shook his head in disappointment. The servant of god jumped down out of the tree, and grabbed the man by his ankles before dragging him the rest of the way to the area where he could feel the power of the scroll. Once there, he dropped the man's ankles, and turned to look at one of the most beautiful thing he had ever had the privilege to see.

The boy floated mere inches above the ground, surrounded by a black aura. His back was bent backwards in an awkward and painful position. His eyes were opened wide and rolled into the back of his head, and his mouth was agape as a red aura flowed from it and into the scroll.

Inside of Naruto's Mind

Deep inside the dank sewer that was Naruto' mind, a dark figure, whose appearance was obscured by the shadows, stood in front of the great bars that made up the giant cage that kept the demon firmly in place inside. The only thing that could be made out of the figure was that he was very tall, had glowing green eyes, and that he had sharp, jagged teeth that glinted in the dim light. On the bars of the cage, was the boy's soul. ultimately, it took on the general shape of the boy itself, the body glowing a dim blue, and the eyes glowing twice as bright. From the body sprang forth chains, chains that wrapped themselves all over the front of the cage to keep the beast inside. The being spoke with a voice that sounded like seven in one.

Dark Figure: Interesting. The seal they placed seems to use the boy's own soul to suppress the demon. Even now the chains he's become seem to pulse with aggravation. Probably because I'm sucking out the demon. It can't be helped, I can't very well eat him all the way over there.

The being stepped forward, the soft glow of Naruto's soul illuminating him. The man's skin was deathly pale, his lips and the area around his eyes were black. He had seven piercings in each of his pointed ears, and a studded choker around his neck. His hair was black, bushy on top but became straight the closer it got to the bottom, and about two inches of it dragged the ground. Four black lines were on his face, one under the middle of each eye that went down his face, and one on each corner of his mouth that went down his face as well. The man had eight, black feathered wings on his back, wore black leather boots that had spikes on the bottom and studs on the top, a torn, black, skin-tight, long-sleeved shirt, black, leather gloves, and black, leather pants. Finally, the beast behind the bars vanished, being fully absorbed.

Dark Figure: Well, no more need for a seal! Time to shatter the chains.

The man floated over to the center of the bars, where the main part of the soul hung. The man reached out and touched the center, and immediately the chains turned to grey ash, cracking before they shattered completely. The soul emitted an ear-piercing screech, as it fell forward into the man's waiting arms. The soul, took the full form of Naruto, clothes and all. The man floated down and laid Naruto on the water covered floor. As he stood the boy opened his eyes to look at him.

Naruto: Who- Who are you?

A grin spread across the man's face.

Sin: I am the Source of all Pleasures, but you can call me Sin.

Naruto stood up and looked up at him.

Naruto: Where am I? What do you want?

Sin: We are in your mind. I am here because you and I are going to be around each other for a very long time.

Naruto took a step back when realisation finally hit him.

Naruto: You! You're the voice in the scroll!

Sin: That I am.

Naruto: What happened to the Forbidden Scroll?! The one with all of Konaha's secret jutsu in it!

Sin: I ate it.

Naruto: ...You... ate it?

Sin: That's right. Now I know 'everything' that was written inside. How very fortunate for you!

Naruto: How the heck is that fortunate?! Now I'm gonna be in even more trouble for losing the scroll!

Sin: You didn't lose it! It just changed shape is all. A shape, that only wants you to hold it.

Sin bent down and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto wanted to cringe, to pull away and ran as far and as fast as he could, but he couldn't. A part of him, deep down inside, purred at the touch, and kept him pinned there to the spot.

Sin: Good servant. Now tell me, what is it you can do?

Naruto: N-not much. Most of the teachers would send me away when teaching the class things, so all I really know how to do is the shadow clone jutsu I just learned, and I'm really good at using illusions to make myself look like some one else, which is called a henge.

Sin: Hmmm, well, what about everyone else? What can they do?

Naruto: Well, pretty much the same, except they can only make a few clones while I can make an entire room full. I also saw some other ninja walking up walls and on the ceiling. I even saw one walking on water once.

Sin: Is that it?

Naruto: Well, everyone else has their clan jutsu, and their supposed to be a secret. They never use them at school.

Sin: Well, tell me more about these clones and illusions.

Naruto: Well, clones can hit and attack people, and they can use other jutsu and illusions like me, but they turn to smoke with just one hit. And the illusions, well, you can look like anyone you want, even objects and animals, but they aren't solid. If you change into snake, you still can't wrap around people and constrict them, because in reality your body isn't that long and slender.

Sin: I think I know how to solve this.

A black energy seeped out of Sin's hand and into Naruto, before stopping.

Sin: Good. Now your clones are as real as you are, as well as your henge. You can crawl on the walls and the ceiling, and walk on the water. I won't have you being less than anyone else.

Naruto: Really?

Sin: Really.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

Naruto: What do you want in return?

Sin: My, you catch on quickly, don't you?

Sin picked the boy up and held him in his arms. Naruto, was less than amused, but said nothing anyway, even if the man was stroking his hair and whispering in his ear.

Sin: I want you to sacrifice sinners in my name. Offer their souls up to me, and receive my blessing.

Naruto: (What?! No!) Yes, I shall obey. (Bloody hell! That is not what I wanted to say!)

Sin: Good. I still feel some resistance inside of you...

Naruto: (Damn straight you feel resistance!)

Sin: But that will pass with time.

Naruto: (The f*** it will!)

Sin: The sacrifice is here. It's time for you to wake up.

Outside of the Mindscape

Naruto's eyes snapped opened before he sat up and looked around. His eyes landed on the large black scroll, and he stood up and took it into his arms. He heard a groan, and looked behind himself to see Mizuki beginning to wake up.

_" Offer his soul to me."_

Naruto: But, it isn't right...

_" He lied to you."_

Naruto: Yes...

_" He tried to hurt you."_

Naruto: ... He did...

_" He hurt your friend."_

Naruto: I- I know.

_" Shouldn't he be punished?"_

His grip on the scroll tightened.

Naruto: Yes.

_" Then punish him!"_

Naruto turned to fully face Mizuki, whom had finally stood up and noticed him.

Mizuki: Ah, there you are demon! Hand over the scroll, and I'll make your death quick and painless!

A sinister grin was on Naruto's face in the blink of an eye, revealing teeth just as jagged and sharp as Sin's. Suddenly, hands starting bursting out of his back, before the hands gripped onto the real Naruto to pull out the bodies of the clones that were inside of him. Mizuki screamed and fell backwards, trying to get away from the monster before him.

Naruto: So, Mizuki, do you like my clones? Do I pass the f***ing test now?!

The clones charged at Mizuki, teeth bared, before they began to bite and tear at his flesh. Mizuki's screams rang through the night, but before they completely killed him, they stopped and backed away. The real Naruto walked up to him, scroll in hand, before he grabbed the flap and threw it in the air towards Mizuki, unraveling it. One of the clone threw Mizuki's battered, limbless form into the air, where the scroll wrapped around him by the power of some mysterious force. With one last final scream, Mizuki disappeared into the scroll. Naruto tugged at it, causing it to come towards him and roll back up. With a small slap sound, it was back in Naruto's hand, before the boy placed it on his back and went to look for Iruka, his clones following close behind him.

With Valtiel

Valtiel had seen the whole thing, and his form was twitching with excitement. He could still feel some shreds of humanity from the boy, but they would disappear eventually. He quickly made his way back to the nexus point he used to traverse from this place to Silent Hill. He still couldn't believe that the brother of god had chosen a boy to bear the scroll, but it didn't matter anymore. He was sure Alyssa and the others would want to know about this.

With Naruto

Naruto had found Iruka propped up against a tree, and ran over to him.

Naruto: Iruka sensei! Are you alright?

Iruka: Naruto? Oh thank kami you're alright.

Naruto: Yeah, yeah, I'm great, but what about you?

Iruka: I'll be fine. Nothing a quick trip to the hospital can't cure.

Naruto turned to look at his clones that had caught up with him.

Naruto: You four! Come over here and help Iruka sensei to the hospital!

Iruka looked at the clones that were currently helping him up.

Iruka: Naruto, these are clones!

Naruto: I know. I used them to beat up Mizuki. (And offer up his soul to the dude that lives in the scroll on my back, but Iruka doesn't need to know that.)

Iruka: Naruto, close your eyes for a second.

Naruto did just that, and Iruka took off his headband took off Naruto's goggles, and tied te headband around Naruto's forehead.

Iruka: Kay, you can open your eyes now.

Naruto opened his eyes, and noticed that Iruka's headband was missing.

Iruka: Congratulations, your now a full-fledged ninja.

Tears came to Naruto's eyes, before he flung himself at Iruka and wrapped his arms around him.

With the Hokage

The Third was baffled. When Naruto had ran from Mizuki, his crystal ball started going fuzzy, and it wasn't long before it went completely static. He couldn't see or hear anything during that time. Heck, he still couldn't see or hear anything that was going on! What was causing the interference? It wasn't but five minutes later after thinking this that Naruto walked in.

Hokage: Ah, Naruto. Have you come to give the scroll back?

Naruto: No, I don't have the scroll.

Hokage: Then what's on your back?

Naruto: I knew you were old, but I didn't think you were color blind. My scroll is black, the Forbidden Scroll is green.

The Third leaned forward a bit to get a better look.

Hokage: You're right. Then where is the other scroll? Does Mizuki have it?

Naruto: No, he's dead.

Hokage: Well then, where is it?

Naruto: My scroll ate it.

The Third stared at Naruto for a moment, before he started rubbing his temple.

Hokage: Naruto... How do you get yourself into these situations? Here give me the scroll.

Naruto: NO!

Hokage: No?

Naruto: The scroll didn't choose you! You'll be burned!

Hokage: Naruto stop this non-

The Hokage had stood from his chair and reached over to grab the scroll, but jerked his hand back when the tip of his fingers barely grazed it and they became badly burnt.

Hokage: Alright, I believe you. Now, how to explain this to the Council...

Naruto: Can I go home now? I have to get ready for team selections tomorrow!

Hokage: I thought you failed?

Naruto: I did, but Iruka gave me his headband once he saw I could make perfect clones!

Hokage: I see. Well, you're dismissed. I have a headache to deal with.

Naruto ran out of the office and back to his home. When Naruto opened the door to his apartment, Naruto was shocked at the sight he saw. Everything was rusted and blood stained. His normal, but filthy, apartment was no more. No, this place was a reflection of his twisted soul.

Naruto: Wh- what the-?!

_" Do you like it?"_

Naruto: What did you do?!

_"As my servant, I will only permit you to stay in a place touched by my taint and influence."_

Naruto: I-I can't stay here! I admit it was messy, but now it's a death trap!

_" To everyone else it is, but to you, it gladly puts away its claws for you to dwell and sleep comfortably."_

Naruto: I'm... I'm obviously not going to win this argument. I'm going to bed.

Naruto went to his room and plopped down on the blood stained bed after he propped the scroll up next to it. He went to sleep, his dreams pouring out of his head while he slept.

Chapter One

End

* * *

Well, I thought I did pretty well. So, I'll have the next chapter up within two days. Please be patient!


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little warning, um, my friend help me do a part in this story. I, am actually worried it might offend some people, but my friends said it would be a Silent Hill story if it wasn't in it. In fact they had wanted me to change the rating from "T" to "M", but I drew the line! My face was completely red just doing the scene I did, and doesn't even go into detail, or talk about being naked or anything! So, full-blown lemons are out of the question. I'm just too... shy? I guess that's the word for it. Thank you for the reviews, and I'm sorry if the, scene, offends you in any way!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Silent Hill.

* * *

Chapter Two

Naruto learned at an early age that his nightmares came with human faces. The faces of the villagers whom always hurt him. So many faces, and yet, it was like they had none, cause he could never remember what they looked like. So when Naruto woke up to see grotesque creatures with faces all over their torsoes, he screamed. Loud. The things were shaped like normal people, but they wore no clothes, not that they needed to seeing as their private areas were faces, and the one place where a face was supposed to go, there wasn't one.

Naruto: W- what the heck are these things!?

_" Why, they're your nightmares given life."_

Naruto: I can see that! Why are they here?!

_" They're here to haunt others like they have haunted you."_

Naruto: Oh, please don't tell me they're gonna follow me, 'cause I already have enough problems as it is.

_" Some will stay, but most will follow. None will see them for they will walk in-between the realms of reality and imaginary. However, they can show themselves for a brief moment to a selected one or few."_

Naruto: ...Anything else?

_" If I deem it necessary, I will pull some one in-between the realms to receive punishment."_

Naruto: ...It's going to be a bloodbath.

_" Hahaha, I can only hope!"_

Naruto moved around what he dubbed the Face-less Faces, and got ready for school. When he opened his closet, however, he was not greeted with the sight of orange.

_" What's the matter, my little shape-shifter?"_

Naruto: Where are all my jumpsuits?

_" If you actually thought I was going to let you where that disgusting thing, you're sadly mistaken."_

Naruto: Then, what am I supposed to wear?

_" Wear what I have given you."_

Naruto grumbled, but did as he was told. He wore a skin-tight, once white, heavily stained, sleeve-less shirt, a pair of black, leather gloves, black jeans with what looked like crusted blood on them, and a pair of black, lace up boots that were steel-toed, but the steel was rusty. On Naruto's left bicep was a leather band that was covered in rusty spikes on the outside piece facing away from him.

Naruto: This stuff looks really crappy.

_" And yet it is more powerful than any armor. Take that knife on the table over there and cut your hand."_

Without even thinking, Naruto did as he was told. He slashed across the palm of his left hand, and marveled at the fact that he didn't feel any pain while doing so, and the fact that both his hand and the glove healed seconds afterwards.

Naruto: Wow! That's so cool!

_" A gift for the soul you gave me last night. There will be plenty more where that came from as long as you keep giving me offerings."_

Naruto: Alright! I'll make sure to gather lots of souls when I can! (What the hell am I saying?!)

_" Good, now go, my little shape-shifter, or you'll be late."_

Naruto grabbed the scroll and placed it on his back, before grabbing his headband (that Sin had replaced the cloth with a crimson colored one) and heading out the door. People gave Naruto fearful looks the entire way there. Every television and radio Naruto went passed became staticky and made an awful noise. Naruto had an ominous aura that he was unknowingly letting out that filled everyone with dread as he ran by. Naruto made to school and entered the classroom, finding it empty.

Naruto: Huh? Where is everyone?

_" Time moves slowly when you are in-between the realms. You got more than enough sleep in half the time. You're actually an hour early."_

Naruto: I thought you said I was gonna be late?

_" I lied. *imaginary little heart*"_

Naruto: Could you not do that from now on?

_" What? It's not like you got tired from all the running."_

Naruto: I know I have a lot of stamina, but I would rather not waste it!

_" Oh just sit down."_

Naruto went to his usual seat and sat down, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Of course, the first other person to get there was Sasuke, who didn't even bother giving Naruto a glance.

_" Hmm, who is that?"_

Naruto: Oh, that's just Sasuke 'Worship Me' Uchiha. All the girls flaunt over him like he's some kind of god.

Sasuke: Dobe, what the heck just came out of your mouth?

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke turned around looking at him.

Naruto: Huh?

_" Naruto, when you speak to me out loud, to everyone else around you, it sounds like a thousand whispers on the wind. I will have no lowly mortals listening in on you and I, shape-shifter."_

Naruto: Ah, okay, couldn't I just talk to you through my mind?

_" Only if you want me to be able to hear your every thought. No, I thought I would give you at least some measure of privacy."_

Naruto: Oh well, better than nothing.

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: What? Oh, sorry Sasuke. I don't know how I talk like that, it just happens sometimes.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sasuke turned back away while Naruto continued to sit there quietly. One by one people started to trickle in, some of the students giving Naruto strange looks, others fearful, before sitting down.

Naruto: Hey Sin, why do some of the kids look afraid of me?

_" Because you are mine, shape-shifter, and you exert an authoritative aura that forces them to step down from you. Those with stronger wills can resist your aura, for now."_

?: Yo, Naruto.

Naruto turned around and looked at Shikamaru, who had talked to him.

Naruto: Yeah? What do you want?

Shikamaru: Man, you're letting out a wicked vibe right now, and what's with the whisper thing you just did?

Naruto: Vibe, not sure about, and the whispering? It happens, I can't explain it. Good enough?

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Naruto turned back around to look at his desk. Suddenly, two loud girls were crammed in the doorway, shouting about being first and getting to sit next to Sasuke. The pink haired girl was Sakura, and the one with long blond hair was Ino. Finally, the two managed to unplug themselves from the doorway, and began yelling at each other.

_" My, my, aren't they annoying. If you happen to sacrifice one of them to me, I'll make sure to eat the soul, slowly and painfully."_

Sakura and Ino had a feeling of complete dread fill them as they turned to look at the source, to see Naruto with a crazed look in his eyes, and sinister grin on his lips, showing all of his sharp teeth. As soon as they had seen it, it was gone, and Naruto was looking at the desk in thought as if it had never happened. Sakura and Ino paid it no mind as they noticed the object of their affections, and the arguing ensued once again. Eventually Iruka arrived, and got everyone to calm down before he started doing a little speech and then calling out the teams. Naruto pretty much didn't listen, until he heard his name being called.

Iruka: Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your team sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura had a defeated look when Iruka had said she was to be in a team with Naruto, but then cheered when she heard Sasuke's name. Sakura made quick work of rubbing it in Ino's face while Naruto sat there, thinking. It wasn't long before Iruka wasn't finished called out teams and left the room. One by one, the teams left with their new sensei(s?), until only team seven was left behind. It was two hours later before the door was opened to reveal a mop of silver hair poke through. Kakashi Hatake had finally graced them with his presence.

Kakashi: My first impression of you, is your all boring. Meet me on the roof.

In a poof of smoke, Kakashi was gone. The three got up to walk out of the room, when Naruto stopped and let them walk out the door before grinning, turning around, and going to the window. Wanting to test out his new wall crawling ability, Naruto opened the window before crawling out of it and up to the roof. Naruto hoisted himself over the rail, before taking a seat on the floor in front of Kakashi. Kakashi raised a brow at this, but otherwise said nothing. Sasuke walked out the door followed by Sakura, both of them stopping when they noticed Naruto sitting there. Sasuke didn't say anything and simply sat down to the left of Naruto, but Sakura took a louder approach. A very loud approach, in fact.

Sakura: Naruto, you baka! Stop trying to make Sasuke kun look bad! You'll never be as good as him, so stop trying!

Naruto: I'm guessing your big mouth is a result of you constantly shoving your foot in it. Your wasting everyone's time; just shut up and sit down. (Holy crap! I can't believe I just said that to Sakura!)

Kakashi: I agree. Please sit down and be quiet.

Sakura grumbled a bit, but sat down anyways.

Kakashi: Let's get to know each other. Tell me your likes, hobbies, dislikes, and dreams.

Sakura: Why don't you go first, sensei? That way we know what to do.

Kakashi: Very well. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are rated "R", my hobbies are rated "M", I don't really have that many dislikes, and my dream is rated "AO". Your turn.

Sakura: (All we found out was his name!) My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are *looks at Sasuke and blushes*, my hobbies are *looks at Sasuke and blushes*, my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka! And, my dream is *looks at Sasuke, blushes, and squeels*.

Kakashi: (Super fangirl. As if the normal ones weren't bad enough.) Okay, your turn Mr. Broody.

Sasuke: (What the hell is that supposed to mean?) My name is Sasuke Uchihah. I like nothing and dislike everything. I don't have any hobbies, and I don't have a dream, but an ambition. There is some one I must kill.

Kakashi: (Yep, broody.)

Sakura: (Sasuke kun is so cool!)

_" Ick, souls of avengers leave a bad after-taste. Don't offer his soul to me, just kill him."_

Naruto: I can't kill him, he's my teammate.

_" I'm just saying, if you get a chance, do it."_

Naruto: Right, though I still don't think it'll happen.

Kakashi: Ahem.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

Naruto: Yes?

Kakashi: What was that you were just doing?

Naruto: It happens. Sorry.

Kakashi: Well, its your turn anyway.

Naruto: Right! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but my mas- my best friend calls me shape-shifter. I like my scroll, my clothes, Iruka sensei, my mas- best friend, and ramen! My hobby is, huh, I don't think I have one. I dislike people who are mean and look down at me. My dream is to serve- become the next Hokage! (What is wrong with me?!)

Kakashi: (He slipped up a few times. He never said his best friend's name, and I'm pretty sure he kept almost calling him master. He had said "My dream is to serve" before he stopped and changed it. Did he mean serve his master? Who is this person?)

The three genin looked at him, becoming uneasy with his quiet staring.

Kakashi: Tomorrow, we're having the final test for you to be ninja.

Sakura: But, I thought we already passed the test!

Kakashi: That was just the test to become one. Mine is the test to see if you stay one.

Sakura looked mortified, Sasuke looked peeved, and Naruto looked, like he didn't care.

_" It would be so much easier for you to acquire sacrifices if you stayed a ninja, but if not, oh well."_

Naruto: Then win or lose tomorrow, life goes on.

_" Indeed it does."_

Kakashi: Hello, Kakashi to Naruto, please report in.

Naruto: What?

Kakashi: You were doing it again.

Naruto: I told you it happens.

Kakashi: But why, exactly, does it happen?

Naruto: Because I'm talking to ma- the spirit that lives in my scroll.

Kakashi: ... There's a spirit inside of your scroll?

Naruto: Yes. (Next stop, loony bin, the psycho's fun house, dementia's playground, nut house, crazy cabin, the happy home, insane asylum, sanitarium, the padded room with the jackets of joy.)

Kakashi: ... Meet me at training ground twenty-one tomorrow at six. I'm going to drive you three into the ground, so I would suggest skipping breakfast. If you do eat, prepare to puke, and I'm not cleaning up.

With that Kakashi poofed away, and Naruto walked over to the railing before jumping over the rail and plummeting feet first to the ground bellow.

Sakura: Naruto, you baka!

Naruto: (Why in the hell did I just do that?! Now I'm gonna die!)

But die he did not. Naruto landed with such ease that it was as if he had only fell from three feet up instead of the roof. Sasuke and Sakura looked over the rail to see Naruto walking away as if nothing happened.

Sakura: Naruto, you big idiot! Stop trying to be cool!

Sasuke: (Where did the Dobe learn to do that?)

Naruto went back to his apartment, and went inside. To anyone that was watching Naruto, (*cough* Kakashi *cough*) it appeared that Naruto tore away into nothing, as if he was a piece of paper being ripped bit by tiny bit. Naruto stopped and looked down when he heard a noise, to see a woman tied up on the floor.

_" It seems mother dearest has sent me a present. Offer her to me."_

Naruto grinned his psychotic grin, before taking the scroll off of his back, four hands erupted from his back, and then his clones tore out from him. The clones grabbed her, and threw her into the air just as Naruto grabbed the flap of the scroll and threw it in the air, unraveling it at the same time. The scroll wrapped around the woman, and her form disappeared into the scroll as she screamed. Naruto pulled back and the scroll rolled back up into his hand with a snap. Naruto's clones turned into blood and the blood evaporated, but then something unexpected happened. Naruto suddenly found himself on his back on the floor, and a face-less being holding him down by the shoulders.

_" Ah, it seems she sent Valtiel to help you develope."_

Naruto: Develope? How?

_" You would normally develope into a powerful being on your own, but to speed up the process, you would need another powerful being's essence inside of you to help your body transform. Valtiel, is going to give you some of his."_

Naruto: Essence? What do you mean by-

Naruto was cut off as Valtiel pressed up against him, and he felt something hard rub against his inner thigh.

Naruto: ... (Ohmygawdohmygawdohmygawdohmy gawd! Help, rape! Po-lice! He wants to steal my cherry! Help!)

Valtiel: I'm honored to be allowed to touch you in such an, intimate way.

Naruto: (The feeling isn't mutual!)

As Naruto tried to will his body to work, one of Valtiel's hands slowly snaked down to the front of his jeans, and undid the button and zipper.

The Next Morning

Naruto walked down the street towards training ground twenty-one, his eyes glowing red and his limbs slightly muscled thanks to his, 'development'.

Naruto: I can't believe you did that to me! I don't even like men! To be straight and have your cherry popped by a dude is the most humiliating thing ever! I was even on bottom!

_" You didn't seem to mind much last night."_

Naruto: I didn't have any control over my body last night! No matter how much I shouted in my head to stop, it just kept going!

_" And go it did! Twenty-six times in fact!"_

Naruto: Bah! Don't remind me!

_" Yep, you don't even have to worry about being hungry seeing as you were constantly being fed his-"_

Naruto: Aaahhh! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Don't say it! I don't want to think about 'that' being in my mouth!

Naruto walked into the training ground and sat beneath a tree, waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to show up. Twelve minutes later Sasuke was walking into the training ground with Sakura at his side asking for a date.

_" By the way, I've got a present for you!"_

Naruto: Oh good lord, you have another person waiting to rape me? Please, tell me that it at least won't happen in front of my teammates! Ah, I'd die of embarrassment!

_" Of course not! I was able to make you a weapon thanks to the soul I ate last night."_

Naruto: Really? Cool! Where is it?

_" Open the scroll and stick your hand in! You should be able to grab the handle and pull it out!"_

Naruto stood up and took the scroll off of his back, before opening it. Naruto put his arm in the scroll, and pulled out a rusty looking sword before rolling the scroll back up and putting it on his back. (A/N: No, it's not Pyramid Heads!) The sword looked like some hellish machete made out of solid rust. There were three blood-stained bandages near the bottom of the blade, right above the handle, and the blade didn't end in a curve at the top, but was squared. The handle was a cold, blood-stained steel, the blade itself was about four and a half feet long, and the whole sword seemed to glow an eerie red glow.

Naruto: ... It looks like a piece of s***.

_" How rude! I want you to walk over to a tree, and simply tap the sharp edge of the blade against it."_

Naruto did just that, and was thoroughly surprised when the blade had cut the tree completely in half, causing it to fall over.

Naruto: This is awesome! Thank you, master! (Did I just call him master?!)

_" You are quite welcome, shape-shifter."_

Of course, Sasuke and Sakura had saw the whole thing, and started some drama.

Sasuke: Dobe, where did you get that weapon?

Naruto: From my scroll.

Sasuke: Then get me one.

Naruto smiled and tilted his head to the side. He then spoke with a voice filled with glee.

Naruto: F*** you up the a** with a fork! (A/N: Ouch! That sounds really painful!)

Sakura: You can't speak that way to Sasuke kun!

Naruto: Sorry, already did! Don't worry, I'm sure your a**-kissing will make him feel better! (Ha, take that! ... Wait, I'm not supposed to say that to Sakura!)

Sakura just stood there, gaping at him.

Naruto: You know, if you keep your mouth open like that, I'm gonna stick something in it. (AH! Sakura chan, please don't hate me!)

Sakura's mouth abruptly shut before her face went red. Whether from anger or embarrassment, you couldn't tell. It was most likely both.

Sakura: NARUTO!

Sakura went to punch Naruto, but was stopped by a sudden appearance of one of the Faceless Faces. She screamed, but Sasuke couldn't see it and Naruto didn't care. Sakura went to step back and tripped, causing her to fall on her butt. It stalked over to Sakura, its body convulsing and twitching in an unnatural, painful looking way. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished. Sakura blinked a couple of times, looking around to see if it was still there, before slowly and shakily getting up and brushing herself off.

Sakura: I-I'm going t-to go sit d-down now.

Sakura walked over to one of the trees and sat down, her form visibly shaking. Sasuke eyed Naruto, and ten went to lean against another tree, dropping the subject of the sword. Though, it was most likely going to come back up again, because that is what Uchiha's do best. Open old wounds and let them fester.

Chapter Two

End

* * *

Woot! Another chapter that was over three-thousand words! Being up all day and night has its advantages now and again. (Though I'm tired as hell.) It is now four a.m., and I'm gonna try and get some sleep. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and again I am sorry if it offended anyone! I wasn't actually planning on typing any pervy stuff, and now I feel dirty.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, my friends helped me out again, so here's hoping no one gets offended, and I'm sorry if you do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Silent Hill.

* * *

Chapter Three

They had managed to sit there without any further talking for about three hours. (Shocking!) Then, to their relief, Kakashi walked up, and looked at each of them, before his gaze stopped at Naruto.

Kakashi: Naruto, why are your eyes red?

Naruto stood up and looked at him.

Kakashi: Also, you've grown taller, by about four inches. Are taking drugs?

Naruto: Nope, no drugs. I just had, a growth spurt, of sorts. (Fueled by a pedophile demon, but if I told you that, I'd be sent off in a straitjacket.)

Kakashi: Hmm.

Sakura, finally getting the courage to stand up and walk over to Kakashi, voiced her complaint.

Sakura: You're late!

Kakashi: Sorry, I was distracted by a beautiful bush in a dress dancing the can-can.

Naruto burst out laughing while Sakura and Sasuke gave Kakashi a look of pure annoyance.

_" Odd, isn't he?"_

Naruto: Well at least he's not a stick in the mud!

_" So true!"_

Kakashi: All that aside, let's get on to the test.

Kakashi pulled two bells out of one pocket and an alarm out of the other.

Kakashi: I'm going to set this timer to go off at noon, meaning you have three hours for you to get one of these bells. Whoever doesn't have a bell, will be sent back to the academy.

Sakura: But, sensei, there are only two bells!

Kakashi: Very good, Sakura! That means one of you is automatically going to fail!

Sakura looked horrified, Sasuke tensed up, and Naruto... Naruto was picking something out of his teeth.

Kakashi: (... Are those fangs?) Now, whoever doesn't get a bell will not only be sent back, but tied to a log and forced to watch me eat my lunch.

Sasuke's stomach growled, Sakura's stomach growled, and Naruto, well Naruto just grinned.

Kakashi: Naruto, did you eat?

Naruto: I was force-fed co- food! (Oh. My. Gawd! I cannot believe, I nearly said that!)

Kakashi eyed Naruto warily.

Kakashi: (Did he just say... Naw.)

Kakashi walked over to a stump and sat the timer on it.

Kakashi: One last piece of advice. If you hope to win this, come at me with the intent to kill!

Sakura: But, won't we hurt you sensei?

Naruto: Delusional, much? As if normal genin could hurt a jounin.

Kakashi: Just do it. Ready?

Sasuke and Sakura tensed up, while Naruto continued to sit on the ground.

Kakashi: Go!

Everything around Kakashi warped and changed, leaving him and a forest with trees made from rotten, twisted flesh. The trees had no leaves or branches, but arms and hands. There was no grass, and there were piles of rotten organs here and there that were covered in maggots.

Kakashi: What in the world?!

Naruto: That's right, my world.

Kakashi turned around to see Naruto standing behind him.

Kakashi: What is this?!

Naruto: I guess you'd call it, genjutsu. Genjutsu that you can't break out of. Now, time slows down here. Now, I have six hours before the timer goes off.

Kakashi: There has to be some way to break out of this!

Naruto: There is. You have to find and defeat me. Simple enough?

Kakashi: Its supposed to be the other way around!

Naruto: That's what makes it so much fun! You wanna know what else is fun about this?

Before Kakashi could answer, Naruto was on his back with his legs clamped around his stomach and his arms around his shoulders. Kakashi for some reason couldn't move, and then his whole body twitched as Naruto licked his right ear and blew on it. Naruto whispered into Kakashi's ear, his lips moving against the sensitive skin.

Naruto: Your body is here too, so no one can find you and interrupt us. (God, strike me down! I'm sexually assaulting my sensei! I'm as good as dead!)

Naruto vanished and Kakashi was able to move again. He looked around, thinking about what he should do.

Kakashi: I could just stay here for six hours, and then they would fail-

Kakashi's musings were cut short as he heard something move behind him. He turned around fully to see three Face-less Faces coming right at him, their inhuman sounds and movement making him cringe.

Kakashi: But that doesn't seem like a good idea.

Kakashi threw a kunai at one of them, and it stuck into its blank forehead, but didn't even slow it down or cause it to pause.

Kakashi: Well, it definitely looks like I won't be having an wet-dreams this week. Both relieving and terrifying, seeing as I'll be having nightmares instead.

Kakashi turned around and started running. He quickly dodged all of the deformed hands of the trees as they tried to snag him as he ran by. He was running for hours, running past trees and Face-less faces, when he stopped as realization sunk in. He looked at the three that he had just passed, and sure enough, there was his kunai.

Kakashi: S***! I ran around in a circle for five hours! Where in the hell is Naruto?!

That's when everything turned to darkness, and suddenly, he saw a bloody Naruto with his entrails spilling out of him and onto the floor, being held by a man with eight black wings, whose mouth was covered in blood. The man suddenly let out a jet of gory vomit out of his mouth and all over Kakashi.

Sin: ...Hmm, his flesh soured. I hope you are fresher. Come over here and let me have a bite!

Que Kakashi's mind exploding into mind paste.

In the real World

Naruto brought the unconscious Kakashi out of the realm in-between, and laid him on the ground.

Naruto: I think you went too far when you showed him that image.

_" He's supposed to be an ninja, for Pete's sake! I'm sure he's probably seen something like that hundreds of times!"_

Naruto: Still, you could have been a little less horrifying.

_" Just grab the bells and give them to your teammates."_

Naruto: Oh, yeah! Hey, thanks for looking into Kakashi's mind for me and finding that out.

_" You're welcome, shape-shifter."_

Naruto walked over to where Sakura and Sasuke had come out of their hiding spots.

Sasuke: Dobe, what did you do?

Naruto: Trapped Kakashi sensei in mind hell. What did you do?

Sasuke: I was coming up with a plan to take him down.

Naruto: You were sitting in a tree with your thumb up your a**.

Sakura: You can't talk-

Naruto: To Sasuke kun like that! I can too! Watch what else I can do to Sasuke kun!

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, and licked his face. Sasuke looked completely mortified. Sakura wasn't much better.

Naruto: Your face tastes just like your hair-cut suggests! (Eeeeewwwwwwwww! I just licked the Uchiha! Vomit!)

Sasuke: D-dobe!

Naruto: Huh? What's the matter, Sasuke? Did you want me to lick you somewhere else, lower? (Please, oh please, just stop!)

Sasuke was now supporting a bright blush while Sakura snapped out of it and went to screech. Well, she tried to, but Naruto shoved a bell in her mouth and she nearly choked.

Naruto: I told you I was going to stick something in it. Though at the time had something long and hot in mind. (Ah! Stop making me into a pervert, you pervert!)

Naruto threw the other bell to Sasuke.

Naruto: There, now we'll pass!

Sakura: Naruto, you baka! You don't have a bell!

Naruto: ...How can some one be smart and stupid at the same time? There are no teams in the history of Konaha that have not had three genin and on jounin. Do you think they'd bend the rules for one man? He was testing our teamwork!

Sakura: But, we didn't do anything as a team!

Naruto: Just leave that to me! I'll tell Kakashi some bogus story.

They sat down and waited for Kakashi to wake up, which he did once he heard the timer go off. Groggy as hell, Kakashi slowly got up and looked at the genin, in which they all smiled, two each producing a bell.

Naruto: Teamwork! We totally got you, Kakashi sensei!

Kakashi: How, how so?

Naruto: Though I could, I really didn't trap your body into the genjutsu too! Nope, I kept you still while Sasuke and Sakura came and got the bells!

Kakashi: I-I see. Naruto, about that genjutsu... Where did you learn such a thing?

Naruto: My scroll.

Kakashi: Ah, well, you pass. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time. Now if you'll excuse me, I need therapy.

Kakashi left to go get his mental health evaluated and then to the Hokage's office, while Naruto went home. Let me rephrase that. Naruto went to the red-light district and secretly sacrificed three hookers to Sin, and then started home.

_" The souls you have offered have made the Nexus point stronger. I wonder if mother dearest will have some one else waiting to help you develope."_

Naruto: Oh, great! Why didn't you tell me more pedophiles would come after me!?

_" Oh hush! It's not like you still have a cherry to pop!"_

Naruto: Don't remind me...

_" Anyway, the stronger the nexus point, the stronger the monster. Not saying Valtiel was weak, but he did have the power to help shift worlds, so he was able to expand the nexus point so it would be large enough for him to fit through."_

Naruto: Great, that's just fan-freaking-tastic!

_" Don't worry, the nexus point isn't big enough for the more sex-craved beings, in fact, including Valtiel, there is only one other monster that could now expand the nexus point to allow himself to fit through." _

Naruto had finally arrived home as they talked and opened the door.

Naruto: And who would that be?

Naruto stepped into his room and was grabbed harshly by the throat and slammed down on his bed.

_" The Bogeyman."_

Naruto looked up at the gas mask of the Bogeyman, startled as hell.

Naruto: Of course the Bogeyman's real! I mean, the one thing parents scare their kids with, and turns out to be f***ing real!

The Bogeyman put a finger to the mouth of his mask in a shushing manner.

_" He wants you to be quiet."_

Naruto: (Of course he does...)

The Bogeyman then stopped making the gesture, and with his left hand still holding Naruto down by the throat, tore of Naruto's shirt with his free one.

Naruto: (Help! Ra- Oh, what's the use? Kami, I just hope he doesn't wear the rubber gloves the entire time!)

The Next Day

Naruto was walking to the training ground, slightly taller, more muscled, and grumbling.

_" Oh, come now. It wasn't that bad!"_

Naruto: Next time, why don't you bend over and take a rubber-covered finger up the a**? Then you can tell me if it was bad or not!

_" I'm already super powerful! The same way your stomach is super full again!"_

Naruto: Baah, da, da, da, dah! I don't want to hear it! You sick, nasty, nasty, whatever you are, you!

_" ...You're so upset your brain quit working all together."_

Naruto: Well, duh! His package was as big as my f***ing arm! You saw when I started walking I waddled! Waddled!

_" It was actually kind of cute! *Imagenary little heart*"_

Naruto: Cute?! It was not cute, it was painful! I was just thankful he left so he didn't see me! It was already emberrasing enough!

_" Hush, waddles! We are arriving at the training ground."_

Naruto: Never call me that again!

Naruto went and sat down under what he now called his personal tree. It wasn't long before Sasuke and Sakura showed up, and then three more hours before Kakashi decided to arive.

Naruto: Ah, here to grace us mortals with your godly visage?

Kakashi: Of course! How could the world live on without beautiful me?

Naruto: Jacka**. So, what's the excuse today?

Kakashi: I was on my way here, when a man in pink spandex and a rainbow afro ran out in the middle of the street, started dancing swan lake while singing "It's Raining Men", and then bursting into flames.

Naruto laughed so hard he fell over, but Sasuke and Sakura, were not amused, as usual.

_" My, now that was odd!"_

Kakashi: Now, why don't we go and retrieve our assignment for today, hm?

Naruto got up and they all followed Kakashi to the missions room, where they were given the task of catching a cat named Tora. They went to a spot in the woods where the cat had last been spotted, and started searching. It wasn't long before a furry, brown blur ran pass Sakura. The brown, furry blur was stopped, however, when Naruto shoved his sword into the ground mere centimeters away from its face. The blur turned out to be the cat, Tora. A very terrified cat. Naruto loomed over the feline, his head hung down as he looked at it, and then gave a sinister smile full of jagged teeth.

Naruto: Who's a good kitty? A kitty that I skin alive if it ever runs away again!

The cat fainted, which was a feet because no one had ever seen a cat faint before. Tora was brought back, where Naruto snickered with glee as the owner smothered it to death. The rest of the day was un-eventful. Pulling weeds, picking up garbage, walking dogs, it was just boring. These same missions went on for weeks, however, the cat never tried to escape again, so they at least didn't have to do that. One night, Kakashi made an appearance at Naruto's house. There was a knock on the door, and Naruto reluctantly got up and answered it. Opening the door, he sent a sleepy glare to his sensei.

Naruto: Sensei, not that I don't absolutely 'love' the fact that you're here, but why are you here at-

Naruto leans back and looks at the clock.

Naruto: Two-thirty in the morning? Normal people are usually asleep at this time. (Even though I'm hardly normal anymore...)

Kakashi: Naruto, how is that you rip up into tiny pieces every time you walk through your door?

Naruto: Strong genjutsu. Its all through my house.

Kakashi: Hmm, fair enough.

Kakashi turned and started walking away.

Naruto ...Wait, you woke me up for that?! Why in the hell couldn't this have waited for when I was up and doing those stupid missions?!

Kakashi: Because, it slipped my mind, and when I remembered it, I didn't want to forget it again.

Naruto: I hate you so much. Can you at least do one thing for me before you leave?

Kakashi turned around to look at his student.

Kakashi: And, what would that be?

In a movement Kakashi didn't see, Naruto had wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders, hooked his legs around his torso, pulled down his mask and was kissing him.

Naruto: ...*Brain goes crack* (Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! I'm KISSING my sensei! Need, mouth, soap! Why isn't he pushing back?!)

Kakashi frowned at bit, noticing a familiar smell, and then stuck his tongue out and licked Naruto's lips that parted eagerly and took it in.

Naruto: *Sound of mental health completely shattering* ( #9X#$$%3$/X%^&X#X#5$#2!?)

Kakashi shoved Naruto off of him and Naruto fell to the ground, before he yanked up his mask.

Naruto: What's wrong sensei? I just wanted a good night kiss.

Kakashi: Y-You taste like rotten meat, and smell like, kami, Naruto, have you been eating human flesh?

A sinister grin was on Naruto's face, before everything went dark for Kakashi.

Chapter Three

End

* * *

Well, there we go! I'll start writing on chapter four, and I'll post it as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's me! I went browsing through Naruto crossovers, and was appalled that there were no Baroque, Grim Grimoire, Slender, Odin Sphere, or any finished Disgaea stories! (Well, I think there was two or three.) Heck, there wasn't even any Animal Crossing crossovers! Heck Silent Hill crosses over with Animal Crossing, for Pete's sake! I have my work cut out for me. On a different note, I was looking for music to listen to while I wrote this story, and one of the songs on the Cd my friend lent to me (I have to give it back) has what I now believe to be Red Pyramids theme song on it. The song is called 'F*** You Like An Animal' by Nine Inch Nails. I don't really care much for the lyrics, but this song will definitely help me type this story. If you want to hear the song, I'm sure it's on Youtube. (I mean, what isn't?) Also, sorry if anything in this story offends you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Silent Hill. If Pyramid Head finds you, just save yourself the trouble and bend over. You know you can't escape.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kakashi awoke with a start, Asuma standing right next to his bed.

Asuma: Man, Kakashi. If you're that tired maybe you should ask for some time off.

Kakashi gave Asuma a strange look.

Kakashi: Tired, what?

Asuma: Yeah, you scared that Naruto kid half to death with that stunt. Were you drugged?

Kakashi: I don't know what you're talking about.

Now it was Asuma giving Kakashi a strange look.

Asuma: I saw you last night when I went to go home after a couple of drinks. You seemed kind of out of it, so I followed you.

Kakashi: And... what did I do?

Asuma: Well, besides rudely waking up your student in the middle of the night, you grabbed him, made-out with him, and then passed out while mumbling about human flesh. The kid was so shocked, it was ten seconds later before he screamed bloody murder. You should have seen him! He was running around in a circle yelling for help!

Kakashi: I see...

Asuma: Well, I need to go. Unlike you, I actually have to meet my team on time.

Asuma got up and went out of Kakashi's house. When he was outside, 'Asuma' grinned a big grin. Jagged teeth and all, before he went out of sight and let his form melt away. The person left behind, was Naruto.

Meanwhile

Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to show up. After about thirty minutes, Naruto walked up to them, a worried look plastered on his face.

Naruto: Guys, I think something is wrong with Kakashi sensei.

Sakura: Baka, why would you say that?

Naruto: Because he came and woke me up at two-thirty last night, and made out with me!

Sasuke: Hn, dobe.

Naruto: No, I'm serious! Afterwards he fainted saying that I taste like human flesh! I think he might be sick!

Sakura: Stop joking around, baka! He'll punish all of us if he hears you saying that!

Naruto: Fine, don't believe me! (It's the smartest thing you've done yet! Stupid hoe. Wait, no! Don't think that way about Sakura!)

Naruto went to sit down, letting a sinister grin quickly slip on and off his face, before he plopped down next to the bridge. An hour later and Kakashi showed up.

Sakura: Huh, you're not as late as you usually are.

Kakashi: Hm, oh well.

Sakura: Hey, Naruto was saying some really bad stuff about you!

Naruto: (F***ing snitch! No, wait, I can't think that about Sakura!)

_" That stupid hag just tattled on you! So much for team efforts! She's just another stool pigeon."_

Kakashi turned to look at Naruto.

Kakashi: Oh? What did he say?

Naruto: The truth! (Lie.)

Sakura: He said you came to his house in the middle of the night and started kissing him!

Kakashi: Hmm, that is a tall tale.

Naruto: It's the truth! Do you really not remember anything?! (I sure hope not. Sin erased his memories and all!)

Kakashi: Naruto, can you come with me for a minute?

Sakura: Ha! You're in trou-

A Face-less Faces appeared and disappeared before her eyes, causing her to scream and fall down. Sasuke shook his head, and Kakashi raised a brow while Naruto just grinned. Ignoring Sakura, Naruto got up and followed Kakashi to a small alleyway, not too far from the bridge.

Kakashi: I'm sorry.

Naruto: It's fine, I think.

Kakashi: No, it's not. If I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable like that again, you have every right to punch me and scream for help.

Naruto: Okay. (Oh, I was more than comfortable... Gah! The dirty thoughts are back! Get out!) Does this mean I get to punch you when you make me weed crap?

Kakashi: Not that kind of uncomfortable.

Naruto: Darn.

Kakashi: Now that we've got that out of the way, lets not keep the team waiting any longer.

The two walked back to the bridge, to see Sakura rocking in the feedle position and Sasuke not caring.

Kakashi: Sakura, stop that. We're going to go get another mission today, so come on.

Naruto went and helped Sakura up, because Sasuke is a douche that doesn't help anyone, and all three genin left with their jounin instructor. It was another long day of picking weeds and picking up garbage. It would have had baby-sitting jobs, but Naruto had given all the children he watched nightmares. Needless to say, they didn't do kid watching anymore. At the end of the day, Naruto purposely went to a shady part of town, knowing the cheap bars there would be serving a lot of the jinchuuriki haters, and waited for night to fall.

He waited and waited, and grinned when a group of five staggered ou of the bar and looked at him. They grew angry and shouted 'demon'. Naruto's smile only grew. The boy darted back into the alley he had hid in, and sure enough, his victims followed. As soon as they stepped into the shadows, they were wrapped by the long sheet of the scroll, unable to scream as they were absorbed. Naruto, patting himself on the back, placed the scroll back in its rightful place and started walking back home.

_" Hmm, you've gathered quite a few sacrifices these past few days."_

Naruto: I know, right? Who knew being hated would actually have its up-sides?

_" Yes, the nexus point should be big enough to let, 'him', through."_

Naruto was just arriving at his home.

Naruto: Who?

_" The Butcher."_

Naruto froze as his hand rested on the door-knob.

Naruto: ... I'm not going in there.

_" You'll have to go in there eventually. Where will you sleep?"_

Naruto: I've slept outside before.

_" So you would want him to hunt you down, rip off your clothes, rape you and lord knows what in public? My, I never knew you were so kinky!"_

Naruto: Oh gawd! He really would do that, wouldn't he?!

_" Well, he has been known to be relentless and gore-loving, he'd probably cut your insides out and screw your entrails."_

Naruto: Aaahh! Horrible images! Don't you, EVER, say that again!

_" ...Well, are you going to go in there or not?"_

Naruto: I'd like to say not, but I don't think I have much of a choice. (Please let me pass out and not be conscious to witness what's about to happen to me!)

_" Good shape-shifter."_

Naruto turned the handle and opened the door. Nothing happened, so he walked in and shut it behind himself. Still nothing. He walked to his room, and saw all the Face-less Faces, hanging on the wall and, well, butchered! And there, standing in front of the freshly killed one with his back turned to Naruto, was the Butcher himself. He was big, not exactly as big as the Bogeyman, but bigger than Valtiel. He held a large, blood-stained cleaver in one hand, and in the other held organs that must of belonged to the nightmares he had just carved up.

_" Ug, stupid brute! I have to fix those!"_

The Butcher turned around, and Naruto saw him in all of his bloody glory. The left side of his head was covered with plated metal that folded over one another, while the left side was fleshy and blank, a hole where an ear would have been the only thing on that side of his face. He wore a heavily stained apron, with boots and pants that were equally stained. Naruto blinked, and was suddenly slammed onto the bed the same way the Bogeyman had.

The Butcher pressed down in warning, before standing up straight and letting him go. The Butcher took off the strap from around his neck, letting his apron fall and hang around his hips. He then plucked a small knife from off of the bedside table, and cut deeply into his chest. Once the cut was big enough, he tore his flesh aside, just enough so his hand could plunge in, the sound of cracking ribs filled the room. The Butcher dug through his chest, until he yanked out his still beating heart.

Naruto: Holy s***! Can he do that?!

_" I guess so."_

The Butcher growled, before shoving his heart into Naruto's gaping mouth. Naruto choked, his jaw came slightly unhinged and the flesh of his cheeks tore a bit, but he managed to swallow the heart. Whole. Naruto's mouth healed seconds after the heart was swallowed, and so did the Butcher's chest. Naruto looked down at the Butcher's lower torso, grinning when he saw a large bulge sitting proudly in-between his legs.

Naruto: I'm still hungry. Is there anything else you have that you want me to eat? (Oh nononononononono! No! If I can get away with just swallowing his nasty, maggot infest heart, then I would totally like to skip the raping!)

The Butcher gave a low rumble, before jerking Naruto's head down to where his arousal was.

Naruto: (Oh gawd, here it comes...*cries*)

Naruto grinned even bigger, before lifting his hands up to the Butcher's waist, and tugging down his pants and apron.

The Next Morning

Naruto was actually late, which wasn't saying good things for his poor behind.

Naruto: That was worse than the Bogeyman! I didn't think anybody would be worse than the Bogeyman!

_"Well. it did look uncomfortable when he started shoving organs up your-"_

Naruto: Okay! Dropping the subject now!

Naruto arrived at the usual meeting place for his team, and he saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi, of all people, waiting for him.

Sakura: You're late! What the heck were you doing you baka?!

Naruto: Well, I ate the heart of this dude, and he was so turned on about watching me swallow the organ whole, he raped me until I was late. (Oh, please don't let them believe that! Oh please merciful God!)

Sakura: Pfft, you're already being tainted by Kakashi sensei!

Naruto: (Thank you! Thank you lord above!)

Kakashi: Naruto, could you come with me for a minute?

Naruto gulped, but nodded anyway. Sakura was about to mock him, but a Face-less Faces appeared and Disappeared again, making her go back into the feedle position. Once out of ear-shot, Kakashi turned around and gave Naruto a serious look.

Kakashi: Naruto, has some one been forcing themselves on you?

Naruto: (Oh crap! I can't let him find out!) Yes. (What did I just say?!)

Kakashi: Naruto, who is it? I'll go and take care of it.

Naruto: ... He wore a mask, and simply called himself the Butcher. Other than that, I know nothing more. (Why don't we go ahead and tell him we like to fondle ourselves to the thought of him naked? Oh gawd, don't tell him that! It's not true!)

Kakashi: Naruto, do you want to stay with me? Just until we can catch this guy?

Naruto: (Oh no! They'll rape poor Kakashi sensei! ...Stop smiling on the inside! I can see you!) No thank you sensei, I'll be fine.

Kakashi: Are you sure?

Naruto: Don't worry about me! This wouldn't be the first- whoops. (Way to go, genius! Let's give you the medal of stupidity!)

Kakashi: This has happened more than once?! Is it the same man, or were there others?!

Naruto: Just two other people, I swear! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!

Kakashi: But-!

Naruto: Look, I've been taking care of myself for this long, I'll continue to care of myself for longer.

Kakashi: ... If you're sure.

Naruto: I'm sure.

Naruto and Kakashi walked back to the team, Kakashi making Sakura snap out of it. They then went on to retrieve their mission for the day, never knowing that it would be 'the' mission they had been waiting for.

Chapter 4

End

* * *

Well, there we go. Again, I'm sorry if anything in this story offended you. If you find this story too much to handle, please find a more pleasant story to read. I'm not being mean, just trying to save your sanity. For those of you who don't have sanity, please keep on reading! I'm starting to feel sick though, so not sure how much I'll be typing. (That, and I have to go visit my Grandpa's and sister's houses too. Stay for a month or two. *sigh*)


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I finally got chapter five up and running! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Silent Hill.

* * *

Chapter 5

Team seven stood, waiting in the missions room. Today was one of the few days that the Third would be helping out and handing out missions. Naruto was currently in an argument about how he was tired of the suck-a** missions that were being pawned off on them. Coincidently, people were starting to ask the Hokage 'not' to allow Naruto to help them anymore. People were starting to complain of horrid nightmares every time Naruto did something for them. So, he decided to give them a "C" rank mission. One that involved him leaving the village for a while, so things would cool down.

Hokage: Alright, Naruto. We have just received this mission, and it's a "C" rank. You'll be escorting a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna to Wave. He fears bandits will attack him, so he has asked for Konaha to supply bodyguards for him.

_" Ah, good. I'm getting tired of seeing the same surroundings all the time."_

Naruto: I know! Now I get to kill some poor sods that don't even know me!

_" ... Where is your voice of reason? I don't hear him."_

Naruto: He said, "something has to give, and I believe its me", before he wandered off into the back of our mind somewhere.

_" I see. Naruto, tonight you're going to be visited by an old friend."_

Naruto: Oh goodie! Are we gonna have fun?

_" A duty will be performed. Fun, or not."_

Naruto: Woah! You got all serious and stuff. That's not good.

_" It's better than you know."_

Hokage: Are you finished? If you speak like that when the client enters, you may scare him into getting a different team.

Naruto: Right, sorry!

Hokage: *sigh* Send in Tazuna.

The genin turned to see a drunk old man walk through the door, a freshly emptied sake bottle in his hand. There was a bit of blush on the man's cheeks, most likely from the alcohol, and he wobbled around a bit.

Tazuna: Wha? Are theesh three supposhed to protect me?

Naruto: Wow, not even noon and you can barely stand! I bet you don't even know where you are!

Tazuna: Of courshe I know where I am, brat!

Suddenly, Tazuna became very sober as the office became something out of horror story. The walls stained with and still dripping blood. The people in the room had been replaced with Face-less faces; all of them hissing at him. The floor became a grate with an endless sea of flames beneath it. Yet, there Naruto stood, with a grin plastered on his face as if he was standing in a scene from somebody's worse nightmare.

Naruto: Then, welcome Tazuna. It's not every day I see some one willingly step into hell.

Tazuna screamed, and suddenly everything was back to normal. Everyone was looking at him with confused expressions as he tried to calm down.

Kakashi: I think you should lay off the alcohol.

Tazuna, shaking still with fear, slowly nodded his head.

Tazuna: I think that w-would be best.

Kakashi: So, well go home and get prepared. We'll meet up at the gate tomorrow at eight. Does that sound good to you?

Tazuna nodded, still a bit shaken from the scene Naruto had shown him. They left the building, and Naruto slowly walked home, a pain having developed in his head. By the time he made it home and entered his room, his headache had become a migraine so terrible, his vision was blurred. He fell forward, and was caught by a familiar being, Valtiel. The angel carefully took Naruto to his bed, and lied him down. Valtiel took off Naruto's scroll and propped it against the bed, taking a step back as a dark aura came out of the scroll and went into Naruto.

Within Naruto's Mind

Sin was walking through Naruto's mind, looking at how much it had changed. The water was putrid, rust and rotting blood floating on the surface. The walls were now supporting heavy stains, and the ceiling had a forest of rusted chains hanging from it. He walked and he walked, until he made it to a place where everything disappeared. Sin walked on nothing at all, an abyss surrounding him. In the distance, you could see the original form of Naruto, hunched over, grayed and cracked, covered in chains. Sin walked up to it, even as Naruto's back suddenly split open. One at a time, two large, golden feathered wings sprouted it out, followed by a pale hand that gripped onto the shoulder and push. From the backside came a new Naruto, garbed in a long-sleeved, white shirt, and white pants. His feet were bare, and his eyes were giving off a light glow. The new Naruto came completely out of the husk, and Sin grinned as Naruto looked at him.

Sin: Welcome, welcome to existence. I've been waiting for you for such a long time! My dear, sweet angel of mercy.

Sin walked over to him and held him in his arms, stroking his hair as he spoke.

Sin: "And only by tainting the flesh completely, will the soul break free of its cage of flesh and bone, and remake itself completely." So says the scriptures of old.

Naruto: Why have you done this to me? Such horrible things. I felt so filthy, so horrid.

Sin: Only by going into the darkest abyss can one find the brightest light. I had to do such things to make a being of understanding, of mercy, of forgiveness.

Naruto pulled back to look at him, before leaning forward a placing a kiss on his forehead, not unlike a parent would a child.

Naruto: It's alright. I forgive you.

Sin: I know. Now it's time for you to step forth into the world.

The Real World

The black aura receded back into the scroll, before Naruto's body started to convulse. A new being had joined them in the room, Pyramidhead. The being had a great, triangular, metal helm upon its shoulders, wore a long skirt made of stapled flesh that was held up by multiple belts, and held a great knife (A/N: Why do they call it a knife when it's big enough to be a sword?) in its right hand. Valtiel hopped onto the bed, and waited with anticipation. It didn't have to wait long, as a hand burst through Naruto's chest, and Valtiel grasped onto it and pulled. Naruto screamed in agony as the new Naruto began to rip himself out. In a matter of seconds, the angel Naruto had fully emerged, and stood next to the bed as the blood dripped off of him. The blood slid off, never making a stain as it refused to dirty the holy being. The Naruto on the bed quickly began to heal as Valtiel held angel Naruto by the hand, and lead him out of the room. The darker Naruto was left with Pyramidhead. Angel Naruto sat down on the couch, as Valtiel sat next to him. The creature could not help but coo as it ran its fingers through the feathers of Naruto's wings. Naruto ignored the vulgar noises that were coming from the room, and focused on petting Valtiel while he tried to make sense of what exactly was going on. Well into the night, with the noises still coming from the room, Naruto made a very important decision. While the dark Naruto was doing the mission, he would need to go see the mother of Sin. He would need to see Alyssa.

**Chapter 5**

**End**

* * *

Well, wasn't expecting that, were you? Well, I feel crummy and sick, so I'm going back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there! I have finally updated! I have to admit, this chapter is kind of depressing and twisted. So, for all of you with weak souls, do not read! Save yourself! Inspiration from this chapter came from reading stories to my niece and nephew.

Disclaimer: I do nt own Naruto, Silent Hill, or Dr. Seuss.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Angel Naruto stayed behind and watched as the demon Naruto left to meet up with the rest of team seven. Angel Naruto, whom had taken to calling himself Mercy, looked to Valtiel. Valtiel was still leaning against him on the couch, running his fingers through his feathers.

Mercy: Valtiel, I need to speak with Alyssa. Can you take me to her?

Valtiel nodded, and reluctantly stopped petting his wings and stood. He held out a gloved hand, and Mercy took it. In the blink of an eye, Mercy was in Silent Hill. Mercy suddenly felt his hand empty of Valtiel's, and looked to see that he was gone. With a shrug, Mercy turned and walked through the streets of the cursed town, wishing he knew how to fly. Sadly, only receiving wings just hours ago, he knew nothing of the process of flight. Mercy didn't have to walked for long, as suddenly a large shadow appeared behind him. Mercy turned to see the towering form of the Bogeyman.

Mercy: You must be the reason why I have yet to see any of the other monsters here.

The Bogeyman just stood there and stared. It was actually kind of unnerving.

Mercy: Do you know where Alyssa is? I need to speak with her.

Again, he said nothing, but he did grab hold of Mercy's arm and jerked him up. The angel yelped as he was hoisted through the air, and was placed on the Bogeyman's shoulder. Mercy didn't like be hung over like that, but if it got him closer to what he was looking for, he would deal with it. Suddenly they were both enwrapped by shadows, before appearing in what seemed to be a hospital room. There on the bed lied a sickly looking girl, whom the beeping monitors and machines were hooked up to, and next to her was another, darker looking girl, sitting in a chair. They, were Alyssa.

Alyssa: Put him down.

The Bogeyman complied wordlessly, setting Mercy down on his feet carefully.

Alyssa: You are dismissed.

The Bogeyman vanished into the shadows, leaving the angel with Alyssa.

Alyssa: You have questions for me? Ask them.

Mercy: Why? Why have I been created?

Alyssa: How very silly of you! I didn't create you. You were always there.

Mercy: Then why me? Why was I to be the one to do this? There must have been some one else out there that could have done this!

Alyssa: You don't remember, do you?

Mercy: Remember what?

Alyssa: Playing with Sin when you both were just children.

Mercy: What? I didn't do that.

Alyssa: Well, it was over two-thousand years ago, and during your first life. You took your time coming back, didn't you?

Mercy: My first life?

Alyssa stood from her chair and walked over to him, before reaching up and touching his chest.

Alyssa: Here, let me remind you.

Everything went dark for Mercy.

**Two-Thousand Years Ago**

A small child was crying behind a school. He was small, and had black hair and green eyes. He had ran and hid from the children in his class, as they would throw things at him and call him names.

?: Hiya! Whatcha doin'?

The black-haired boy looked up to see another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Black-Haired Boy: I-I'm hiding.

Blond-Haired Boy: Ooh! You mean you're playing hide-and-seek?

Black-Haired Boy: N-no! All the other k-kids in my class are m-mean to me!

Blond-Haired Boy: Why is that?

Black-Haired Boy: T-they say that I-I'm a de-demon!

Blond-Haired Boy: I don't think that! Do you want to be my friend?

Black-Haired Boy: You'd be my f-friend?

Blond-Haired Boy: Of course I would! My name's Nate! What's yours?

Black-Haired Boy: S-Seth.

Nate: Well, it's nice to meet ya, Seth!

Nate held out his hand and Seth took it. Nate helped the sniffling boy to his feet and grinned at him.

Nate: Hey, you wanna play with me?

Seth nodded, and they both ran off giggling.

**Three hours later when things went bad**

They were in the back of a garbage truck, with the walls slowly closing in. They had been chased by the mean children and hid in a dumpster to try and lose them. Too bad it was garbage day. They cried and screamed for help, but the man working the truck had on headphones.

Nate: I-I'm sorry Seth! This is all my fault!

Seth: D-dad said that when people die, they come back as some one else. W-will you be my friend a-again when we come back?

Nate: D-don't worry! I'll come back, and I'll be your bestest friend ever! I promise!

They held each other as they were slowly, painfully crushed to death. Even after it was found out what happened to them, most of the people in town would just say that it was ironic that garbage died like the rest of the trash.

**Back to the Present**

Mercy awoke on the floor of Alyssa's room. She was standing over him, looking down into his bright blue eyes. Mercy got up and dusted himself off.

Alyssa: Well, do you remember?

Mercy: My name was Nate at one time, and Sin's Seth. We had been friends once, if only for a little while.

Alyssa: And what did you do before you died?

Mercy: I promised him that I would come back and be his friend. Is this why he chose me? Why I had to suffer? It wasn't my fault!

Alyssa: You had to suffer because he wanted forgiveness for the horrid things he has done. He knew you would forgive him. He needed you, he still needs you. All the beings of Silent Hill need you. Want you.

Mercy, unable to stand, fell back to the floor again, this time on his knees. Alyssa went and wrapped her arms around his neck as he cried. Forgiveness, is the ultimate sacrifice.

**With the Naruto**

Naruto walked slowly behind the group, coming pass two puddles. He let a dark grin cross his face, before he took his sword and stabbed it into ine of the puddles. The puddle turned red before it turned into a rogue nin. The other dropped his disguise and went to strike Naruto with his claw, but he found his arm privileges quickly revoked. His gauntlet arm lay on the ground as the missing nin howled in pain while clutching the stump where his arm had been. Naruto knocked the man over, before stomping his foot on his chest.

Naruto: Why, hello there Sam-I-Am, do you like green eggs and ham?

The nin looked at him as if he was crazy. He was crazy.

Naruto: Would you like them **here**.

Naruto made a cut on his belly right where his spleen would be, causing the man to scream.

Naruto: Or would you like them **there**.

Naruto moved his foot over just enough to make a cut right over where his stomach was located. This caused another scream from the missing nin.

Naruto: Or would you like them, **anywhere**?

Naruto took his foot off and made a straight cut down the middle of the man's torso. The man screamed even louder.

Naruto: Where oh where would you like them, Sam-I-Am?

Rogue Nin: P-please stop! I'll tell you whatever you want! Just stop!

Naruto: Oh, but Sam-I-Am, you have yet to tell me where you would eat your green eggs and ham.

Kakashi: Naruto, that's enough. You're scaring the client.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, but stepped away from his prey, none-the-less.

Kakashi: So, do you want to tell me who sent you, or would you like to here the rest of that nursery rhyme?

The nin froze and slowly looked at Naruto, whom was grinning his signature psychotic smile. He knew his answer right away.

Rogue Nin: I-It was Gato! He hired us and Zabuza to kill the bridge builder! He wants to keep the place cut off from the rest of the world so he can suck it dry! Now please, don't let him near me!

Kakashi: Very well. Sasuke, tie the man to the tree over there. We have patrols that come out this far, so I'm sure he'll be found.

Sasuke did just that, and when they all left, Naruto stayed behind just a few seconds longer.

Naruto: I know where you'd like to eat green eggs and ham! Not in a house, but with a **mouse**.

Naruto left, grinning as a large, diseased rat came and crawled into the nin through the large cut on his belly and slowly eating his insides. The man screamed bloody murder as the team continued to walk away.

**Chapter 6**

**End**

* * *

Alright, so, does everyone understand the disclaimer now? I feel twisted for typing that. Sorry the chapter was so short, the next one will be longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, and here is another chapter! There was some one (who will go un-named) that got onto me about the rape parts, said I should of put a warning. What did he/she think the "offensive" thing I talked about ment? Ah, my fault, I guess I need to be more blunt. So here's a warning. THERE WILL BE A MAN STICKING HIS MAN PART INTO ANOTHER MAN'S A-HOLE! TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE WEAK TO THIS, PLEASE AVERT THINE EYES AND GO READ A DIFFERENT STORY. THIS IS YOUR WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! Think that was good enough? Anyway, I got to thinking, if the person was scarred by what I wrote, he/she never needs to go into the rated "M's". Not being mean, not wanting to single anyone out, just an observation. One that makes me laugh, actually.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Silent Hill, or Dr. Seuss.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Team seven was walking while listening to Tazuna's tale of why he had lied to them about the "C" rank actually being an "A" rank. The story took a while, but after they had heard it, Kakashi had asked them if they had wanted to continue on. Of course they had said yes. They continued walking, when Naruto felt another presence, and grinned his favorite, sinister grin.

_" Naruto, some one else has shown up to help you grow, but I'm worried he may be a little rough for you to handle on your own. Why not invite our friend in hiding?"_

Without the others noticing him, Naruto pulled himself and the person watching them into the other realm. The person was none other than Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. In this part of the realm it was raining heavily, and the trees became twisted and fleshy, just like the time Naruto had pulled Kakashi into the realm. Naruto, still grinning, looked Zabuza square in the eye.

Zabuza: Kid, did you do this?

Naruto: Why do you sit there like that? I know it is wet. And the sun is not sunny.

Zabuza gave the kid a strange look.

Naruto: But we can have lots of good fun...

Naruto was suddenly right in front of him with his sword sheathed in Zabuza's belly.

Naruto: That is f***ing funny!

Zabuza grit his teeth in pain while swiping at the Naruto with his fist. Naruto vanished before he could touch him. Zabuza leaned over, and even though he couldn't see him, he could still hear Naruto.

Naruto: I know some good tricks.

Zabuza: Show yourself!

Naruto: A lot of good tricks. I will show them to you. My sensei will not mind at all if I do!

Zabuza found himself surrounded by Faceless Faces, and he cleaved them all in have with a swing from his great sword. However, they did not die, and instead began to crawl towards him. Zabuza jumped out of the fray, and when he landed, they had disappeared.

Zabuza: Genjutsu.

Naruto: My tricks are not bad.

Zabuza put his hands together and tried to release the genjutsu, to find that he could not.

Naruto: Why, I know a game that you shall surely win!

Zabuza was suddenly at the very top of a extremely high, and extremely small spire.

Naruto: A game that I call up-up-up with the rogue nin!

Zabuza had a hard time keeping his balance on such a small piece of land.

Zabuza: Put me down this instant!

Naruto: Have no fear! I will not let you fall! If you died so soon, that'd be no fun at all!

Then Zabuza went even higher up.

Naruto: Look at you! Look at you now! You're up so high, you can see every town!

Zabuza: Stop this, now!

Zabuza went even higher.

Naruto: Look at you, look at you, look at you **now**! It's fun to have fun, but you have to know how!Up so high, there is no escape! Can't run now, it's way too late!

Zabuza was barely staying on the top, even with his chakra helping him stick to it.

Naruto: You know I'm super insane! If you wish to come down, play a new game!

Zabuza: F-fine! I'll play a new game, just get me down!

Everything around Zabuza changed as he was suddenly in a very dark, morbid room. He quickly found that he was chained to a bed, wound completely healed, naked, and looking at the end of said bed, found two people. One was Naruto, the other, Red Pyramid with a very large arousal.

Naruto: This game we're about to play, involves not one, but **two**. He'll rape the both of us, starting off with **you**.

Red Pyramid ripped off his garment as his hulking form crawled over the top of Zabuza.

**With the rest of Team Seven**

Kakashi was wondering where on earth Naruto had gone (he has no idea), when a letter suddenly appeared in thin air and fell to the ground. Kakashi walked over to it and picked it up, reading what was on it.

" Dear Kakashi sensei,

I'm dealing with Zabuza right now, and have trapped him with me in mind hell. Don't wait up

for me. It's gonna be _**loooong **_time before we're finished. I'll catch up later!

With love: Naruto"

Kakashi just shook his head and told the others to keep on walking, and that Naruto would join them later on. It wasn't until the night of the next day did Naruto return.

**With Zabuza at his Hide-out**

The false hunter nin, Haku, was pacing around in worry. He had not heard or seen Zabuza since he had disappeared while following the group from Konaha. Suddenly, a battered, groaning Zabuza appeared on the bed. Haku ran to him, and kneeled beside the bed.

Haku: Zabuza, are you alright?! What happened?!

Zabuza let out another groan as he slowly turned his head towards Haku.

Zabuza: ... If I wind up pregnant, don't be surprised. I won't be. That's all I'm saying for now. I need sleep.

With that, Zabuza passed out, leaving a very confused Haku to try and figure out his words.

**With Naruto**

Kakashi was bombarding Naruto with all sorts of questions about what had happened. He would only give one answer.

Naruto: I think he likes him. I wouldn't be surprised if he went back and made him his pet. After all, old Red does like a screamer.

_" I think I can have it arranged for him if he does. Making a mortal immortal isn't as hard as everyone thinks it is."_

That being said, Naruto went upstairs and went to bed. In the dining area, Kakashi shivered, believing that he had caught on to Naruto's meaning (he did) and Sakura and Sasuke just sat there, confused as ever (Ah, such innocence.)

**Inside Zabuza's Dream/Mind**

Zabuza was naked again, this time chained to a wall. He looked up, to come face-to-face with Sin.

Sin: Be grateful, mortal. Not many see me and live.

Zabuza: Feh, and what do I owe such an honor?

Sin: The Red Pyramid doesn't ask for much, but he does ask for you.

Zabuza's heart sank as he suddenly felt like he was splashed with ice-cold water.

Sin: So, I'm gonna give him that. I'll make you immortal, and give you a high regeneration rate, in order for him to just go all-out without having to worry about hurting you.

Sin touched Zabuza's chest with the tip of his finger, and a black aura seeped into him. It was over in seconds, and Sin vanished after it was. Zabuza was left alone. Or so he thought. A crude-looking spear was suddenly jammed into the wall next to him, and Zabuza followed its trail to a muscled arm. An arm belonging to the Red Pyramid. Zabuza, wasn't scared of many things, he used to be scared of nothing at all. However him, he was scared of. Did it make sence that he was more scared now that he "couldn't" die?

**With Mercy**

Mercy sat on the chair with Alyssa in his lap. He was sitting there with his fingers running through her hair.

Alyssa: The Red Pyramid seems to have found a favorite.

Mercy: A favorite?

Alyssa: A mate, for lack of better words.

Mercy: The creations can breed?

Alyssa: No, especially not for Red Pyramid. He's picked another male.

Mercy: Ah.

Alyssa: I wonder if the others will want someone to spend time with too...

Mercy: Would you like me to go scouting? Maybe tell Naruto to keep an eye out?

Alyssa: No, Naruto has already caught on. As for you, I don't think they'll let you leave just yet. They just got you.

Mercy: Then shouldn't you let me go spend time with them?

Alyssa: Red Pyramid is busy.

Mercy: What about the others?

Alyssa: I don't want to share right now.

Mercy: , what do the others look for in their favorites?

Alyssa: The Butcher is sadistic. Very much so. He'll want someone who will love gore as much as he does.

Mercy: That may be a little hard to find.

Alyssa: Valtiel takes his work very seriously. He'll be more attracted to some one who has medical experiences.

Mercy: Then I'll have to stalk around hospitals? No, all the staff in there were very cruel to me, and I at least 'looked' human. None would be too kind to Valtiel. I'll have to find a person elsewhere.

Alyssa: The Bogeyman is quiet, calculating. A behemoth that can level a building with a single, powerful swing. He'll be drawn to those who stay calm even amongst chaos.

Mercy: It almost sounds like Iruka sensei. Haha.

Alyssa gave him a **look**.

Mercy: What? No! Not Iruka sensei! He was one of the few people who accepted me as a person!

Alyssa: Then wouldn't he be perfect?

Mercy: No, well, it has to be Iruka's decision! The Bogeyman can't force himself on him!

Alyssa: You're thinking of Red Pyramid. The Bogeyman is more the type to bide his time, and strike at the perfect moment. He doesn't rush into things.

Mercy: Right, forgive me.

Alyssa: You are forgiveness. Now, the Guardian Pyramid may be a bit more tricky. He takes his duty just as seriously as Valtiel, even if he gets those urges like Red Pyramid. He is less likely to rape some one than Red, but he will if the urge becomes too much. We'll need some one who takes things seriously, yet not so seriously at the same time.

Mercy: ... I think you just doomed Kakashi sensei with that description. Any chance you can keep him off of the poor man long enough for him to make a decision?

Alyssa: For a while, but he will not wait forever.

Mercy: I wouldn't expect him to.

A loud scream echoed through the room, though the source of the scream was very far away.

Mercy: ... Mercy on his soul, and his abused body.

Alyssa: He only makes him scream to show how much he likes him.

Mercy: The man won't understand. At least not until it's explained to him.

Alyssa: I'm guessing you'll be the one to do the explaining to him, then?

Mercy: I will, but obviously not now. I need no more scarring after what I went through.

Alyssa: So, shall I send word to Naruto?

Mercy: No need. He heard everything we just said.

**With Naruto**

He was grinning ear to ear, already working on a plan to try and make Kakashi disappear without Konaha worrying too much about it. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Life was definitely about to get interesting.

**Chapter 7**

**End**

* * *

There we go! Truthfully, I hadn't thought about doing any pairings what-so-ever in this story, but it was suggested to me by a friend, and so I thought about it. Eventually, I had ended up weaving the idea into my story, and this chapter is proof of it. I hope I didn't offend anyone with this chapter, and I'll put warnings at the beginning of each one of the chapters from now on. Again, sorry to all that I scarred, there should be a warning up on the summary soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, I'm back. I'm sorry this took so long, but I didn't mean for it to! One of my friends needed help doing a report on Hyenas, and he/she doesn't have a computer and really didn't want to go to the library, so I volunteered to look up the stuff for her/him and let him/her read it off of my computer. Well, guess what? That's right, me and my virus prone self got a porn virus, which in turn gave me a mega virus. Bad news? My mother was standing there when it happened, so I got in trouble. Worse news? The mega virus disabled my disc drive, and I had to send my laptop to some factory or whatever to get it fixed. Also, I got grounded for having porn on my computer! It wasn't even my fault! It was gay porn too! Of the same gender as I am! So it more scarring than anything! I don't have anything against homosexuals (obviously), I just don't want to see pictures of them doing the nasty. That's why my scenes aren't that graffic. Anyway, there is good news. I got another idea for a part in one of the stories I'm working on thanks to the hyenas, and my friend got a "A" on her paper, as well as her very own computer for her birthday last week. Woot! Now, on to the story!

Warning: Slight Male-x-Male Raping. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Silent Hill.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kakashi had just finished eating and helping clean up, and was walking by the door to the room Naruto was sleeping in. As Kakashi walked passed the door, he felt a shiver run up his spine, and a foreboding feeling settled over him. Kakashi walked quickly to his room and shut the door behind himself. Taking a deep breath, he got himself ready for bed, not knowing that there was a spying, plotting, sinister Naruto watching him from the extremely tiny hole he had made in the wall that was between their two rooms. Naruto snickered to himself, feeling absolutely giddy as Kakashi finally laid down to go to sleep. Naruto put Kakashi into a very deep sleep by forcing his mind into Silent Hill.

**Inside of Kakashi's Mind**

Kakashi looked around himself, and noticed that he was no longer in his room, and that he was only clad in loose, thin fabric, lounge pants. Another thing he noticed? He was wearing a metal collar that was attached to a rusty chain. The chain itself was bolted to the wall at the other end. Kakashi went to do a jutsu to help get him out of this mess, when he noticed that he was unable to use his chakra.

Kakashi: Alright, Hatake, this is no time to panic.

*Scraaaaaaaaaape! Thud! Scraaaaaaaaape! Thud!*

Kakashi: Right, it sounds like a good time to panic now.

Kakashi didn't know why, but for some reason, he really didn't want to meet the thing that was making that noise. He quickly looked around to see if he could hide anywhere or use anything to get this collar off of him. He was the only thing in the room besides the chain that kept him condemned there. Suddenly, the large, rusted, metal door on the other side of the room was slammed open, revealing the Guardian Pyramid. Suddenly, the room he was in felt a whole lot smaller than he would have liked it to be. Kakashi was over come by fear as the Guardian stepped into the room. He trembled as he watched the being slam the door closed behind him, and then stab his great blade through the door. There was no way in, and no way out. Kakashi began to move back as the other occupant in the room turned toward him and took a step forward. All too soon, Kakashi's back hit the wall, and the Pyramid was right in front of him. Kakashi's eyes were brought to a movement at the bottom of the thing's helmet, where a long, thin, black tongue had slithered out. It went to lick at his bare chest,and Kakashi jerked his hand forward to stop it. However, the silver-haired jounin quickly found both of his hands pinned to the wall, by two, blood-stained hands. Unhindered, the tongue made a slow path over Kakashi's skin, and the man couldn't help but squirm as it did so. The tip found its way to one of his nipples, and flick it.

Kakashi: *gasp* W-Why? Why are you doing this?

The only thing that Kakashi got in response was a deep rumble from Guardian Pyramid's chest. It was purring in delight.

**That Morning**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna's family were seated and eating breakfast. When they heard slow, heavy thuds start down the stairs, they looked up to see Kakashi, though fully dressed in his jounin attire, looking like crap.

Sakura: Kakashi sensei, why do you look so tired?

Kakashi slowly turned his head towards her.

Kakashi: Bad dream... Very "real" feeling bad dream.

Naruto held back his laughter, but couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face. Kakashi, noticing the grin, shot him a glare.

Kakashi: Naruto, did you have anything to do with my dream last night?

Naruto: Nope, but I do know who did.

Kakashi: Who?

Naruto: Don't worry, you'll meet him again real soon. Hehe.

Kakashi: ...How soon?

Naruto: Who knows? You'll just have to wait and be patient.

Kakashi shivered and gulped as he saw the look in Naruto's eyes, and decided it would be best for his health, both mental and physical, if he just dropped the subject.

**Meanwhile**

Iruka was getting ready for his job at the academy. He looked up in the mirror, and was startled by the fact that there appeared to be a large, black mass behind him that wasn't there before. Iruka spun around to see what it was, only to find nothing there at all. Iruka shrugged his shoulders and went back to getting ready. After he was properly dressed, he grabbed the stack of papers that he had graded the night before and headed out the door. Iruka held the papers pressed against himself in his left arm while he used his right one to lock the door. Rubber-clad fingers brushed against the back of his neck and Iruka turned as fast as he could to see who had done that. Again, his eyes saw nothing but air behind him. Iruka rubbed the back of his neck where he had felt the odd sensation, before writing it off as just being tired. He went off towards the school, keeping in mind that he should probably ask for some time off.

**With Haku**

The false hunter nin was worried. He had kept a close eye on Zabuza as he slept, only for the swordsman to vanish right before his very eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. How do you react to this kind of situation? It didn't matter, Haku would obediantly wait for his master. It was about an hour later, when Haku had come back from using the bathroom, did he see Zabuza, on the bed in the same position that he had vanished in. Haku ran over to him as the man groaned and pushed himself up.

Haku: Zabuza sama! Are you alright?

Zabuza slowly turned his head to look at him. Before plopping back down on the bed. It wasn't even a minute later that Gato and two of his thugs game into the room.

Gato: Well, well, well, the Demon of the Mist. Yeah right, you can't even slaughter an old man with a bunch of kids! What the hell am I paying you for?

Zabuza: Gato, I think it in your best interest to leave the bridge-builder alone. That blonde boy isn't human.

Gato: If he is as much a demon as you are I have nothing to worry about!

Gato walked over to his bedside.

Zabuza: ... Haku, move to the other side of the room.

Haku: But-!

Zabuza: Just do it.

Haku nodded his head, and did as he was told.

Gato: What's this? Do you think you can hurt me? You can't even move! I could kill you myself, right here, right now!

Gato reached out his hand towards Zabuza, a hand that was quickly cut off. Not by a sword, but by a spear. Gato screamed and fell backwards, blood gushing out of the fresh wound. The two thugs that had came with him turned to run, only to find a rusted, metal, barbed-wire covered door in their way. Red Pyramid took his spear and plunged it into one of the thugs, causing him to scream and gurgle blood before he slumped over dead. The other one backed up into a corner and watched in horror as the helm was pointed in his direction. With a wet squelch, Red Pyramid took his spear out of the still warm corpse, and threw it at the remaining thug. Just like the one before him, the man screamed and gurgled blood before he died. Now, it was Gato's turn. The Red Pyramid took big, heavy steps towards the cowering man, he did nothing but shake and hold his stump of an arm. Red Pyramid raised his spear.

Red Pyramid: _**Don't...touch... what's... MINE!**_

Gato practically peed himself at hearing the demonic, gravely, metallic voice that came from the being before him. Red Pyramid plunged his spear into the tiny man, cutting him in two. The halves fell away with a sickening splat. Red Pyramid turned his attention to Haku, whom was standing straight as a board on the other side of the room. He was about to go over there, when a hand on his arm stopped him. His helmet turned to face Zabuza, whom had mustered up the strength to sit up, and waited for an answer.

Zabuza: Not Haku. He hasn't done anything.

Red shook his arm from Zabuza's grasp, and went to go over there anyway.

Zabuza: Wait! What if I were to stay with you forever, and never leave?

This Stopped Red Pyramid, causing him to turn and look back at Zabuza.

Zabuza: Let Haku go and I'll never ask to leave again, or try to escape. I'll stay with you in that piece of hell forever.

Haku: Zabuza sama!

Zabuza: Hush! So, do we have a deal?

Red Pyramid took a step closer to Zabuza, letting his black tongue come from out of his helmet and lick the rogue nin's cheek. Zabuza took a deep breath, before closing his eyes.

Zabuza: Haku, you'll have to learn to live life on your own for a while. You're a smart boy though, so it won't be hard for you.

Before Haku could reply, the two vanished before him. Haku's head hung low as tears fell from his eyes.

Haku: Thank you, Zabuza sama.

**Silent Hill**

Mercy was holding Alyssa while rocking her back and forth. He stopped his rocking, however, when he felt a shift in the room. Both he and Alyssa turned their heads to look at the Red Pyramid, whom held his prize in his arms. One Zabuza, Demon of the Mist.

Alyssa: So, are you excited that you finally get to keep your new toy?

A metallic rumble was heard from the Red Pyramid. He was purring with delight. Zabuza, however, did not seem too pleased, but said nothing as he was still very tired from his last meeting with Red.

Mercy: ... You haven't been taking good care of him. Be just a slight bit more gentle, and I'm sure you'll get different kind of screams out of him.

Zabuza suddenly looked mortified as he could practically feel the monster taking it into consideration. Zabuza was being carried rather low, so he could feel the, 'affects', of what that thinking was doing.

Mercy: Mercy on him. Give him some time to rest.

Red Pyramid didn't seem happy with that idea, but gave a slight nod anyway, before vanishing with his toy.

Alyssa: I'm surprised that you mentioned something like that.

Mercy: It was to help Zabuza. I know what it's like to go through that.

Alyssa: So, it appears Guardian Pyramid has made a move already on Kakashi.

Mercy: 'In' him is more like it. What about Iruka? Has the Bogeyman...

Alyssa: No, not exactly. He toyed with him a bit this morning, but otherwise did nothing.

Mercy: That's good, I guess. I'm worried about Kakashi though. Do you think he'll be able to take the Guardian Pyramid's... affections?

Alyssa: He'll be fine.

Mercy: By the way, when will you let me out of here?

Alyssa: I'll let you out when the time is right.

Mercy, accepting of the answer she gave him, went back to rocking her as the room filled with silence once more.

**Chapter 8**

**End**

* * *

Well, there you go. Again, sorry it took so long. Now I have to go update my other stories.


	9. Chapter 9

You know, the other day I was looking through my strategy guides, and when I came across the one for Fire Emblem, it made me wonder how the laguz would react if they ever saw Mercy... Just a random tought, mind you. On another note, here is the next chapter!

Warning: Slight Male-x-Male Raping. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Silent Hill.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The bridge had been built, and the group of genin and their sensei were already heading home. Kakashi was walking sluggishly, and had a slight limp. When questioned by Sakura, he would simply say that he didn't want to talk about it followed by Naruto snickering. The past few days it had taken to finish the bridge, Kakashi had been having nightmares. They weren't always of him getting raped, mind you, but they did always include the Guardian Pyramid. Sometimes, he'd rape Kakashi, other times he would just sit with Kakashi in his lap, just licking his cheek and rubbing on him.

Naruto: I wonder if the Bogeyman has made any progress.

_" He has Iruka unnerved, for sure. Only appearing in the corner of the teachers eye and then vanishing when he turns to look at him. Slight touches that can be mistaken as a trick of the mind, things being moved, watching him as he sleeps. The Bogeyman has been very busy."_

Naruto: I'll say! Hey, how has dear old Mercy been?

_" Mother has been keeping him to herself. She may be worried about what the cults will think of him."_

Naruto: Cults? Those people are still around?

_" Of course."_

Kakashi: Naruto, by chance am I the topic of your conversation?

Naruto: No, Iruka is- crud. It's during these times I wish Mercy was still in my head.

_" Never thought you'd miss him, did you?"_

Kakashi: Iruka? My gawd, he isn't after Iruka, is he?!

Naruto: How do you even know who Iruka is?

Kakashi: He works in the missions room all the time. Tell me, is that man after Iruka?!

Sakura: Sensei, what are you-

Naruto: I couldn't help but notice you don't call him "it" like you did just a few days ago. Do you, perhaps, have a bit of a crush on him?

Naruto grinned wide as he noticed Kakashi had stopped walking and was staring at him with a wide eye. The world changed around the two, giving way to the twisted form of Naruto's world.

Kakashi: Naruto, what have you-?!

Naruto: Admit it, Kakashi, you like the monster that visits your dreams every night.

Kakashi: No, I don't!

Naruto: Yes you do. You like it when he pets you. You like it when he f***s you. You want his attention.

Kakashi: No, I do not! What are you trying to do?!

Naruto: Fine, if you won't admit it, then how about a little wager?

Kakashi: Wager?

Naruto: Guardian Pyramid will stay away from you for an entire month. If you can go without missing him even once, then you'll never have to deal with him again. But, and this is a big but, if you miss him just that one time, you'll be taken away to Silent Hill. You'll be stuck with him forever. Do we have a deal?

Naruto held his hand out, and Kakashi took it.

Kakashi: You have a deal.

They suddenly appeared back on the road they had been before. Sasuke and Sakura gave them both puzzled looks.

Sakura: Where did you two go?

Kakashi: To hell. Lets keep moving.

The rest of the walk was in silence.

**With Iruka**

Iruka woke up late that day, but it was his day off, so he didn't care. He flung the covers off of himself, and turned his head quickly when he saw something black in the corner of his eye. Of course there was nothing there when he looked, as usual. Iruka just shrugged it off like all the other times and credited it to being tired. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The entire time he felt like he was being watched, and again he shook it off saying he was overworked. If only he knew.

**Days Later/ With Kakashi**

Kakashi was lying in his bed, deep in thought. The silver-haired jounin couldn't believe it. He was actually beginning to crave the touch of that behemoth of a man. Kakashi was positive that he was either out of his mind, or that Naruto had something to do with this. It was most likely both. Every night he went to sleep to wake up the next morning feeling empty and unhappy. Why in the hell was he unhappy? Every night that he had been trapped in a nightmare with that man, he was terrified out of his mind. So now, why was Kakashi not happy with his dreamless nights?

Kakashi: I can't believe this! I actually mi-

Kakashi stopped himself from saying the word. He quickly sat up, looked around, and let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see the man with the metal helm. He plopped back onto his bed, and nearly screamed when he saw the towering form of the Guardian Pyramid standing above him. Naruto, whom stood next to him, had his trademark grin plastered on his face.

Kakashi: I-I didn't say I missed him!

Naruto: I didn't say you had to. All you had to do was miss him, not admit or say it.

Kakashi gulped as Naruto vanished, leaving him alone with the Guardian Pyramid.

Kakashi: Wait... My apartment is located on the third floor, how are you- Oh.

Kakashi had sat up and looked down to see that the floor had changed to the rusted metal of Silent Hill.

Kakashi: So... I'll guess you'll be taking me to Silent Hill now, huh?

The Guardian said nothing, and instead grabbed Kakashi and threw him over his shoulder before vanishing from the human world.

**With Mercy**

Mercy was still in that room with Alyssa, rocking her back and forth as she slept in his arms, when the Guardian Pyramid appeared with Kakashi slung over his shoulder.

Mercy: Be kind. Hold him a bit more comfortably.

The Pyramidhead took Kakashi from off of his shoulder, and now held him bridal style.

Kakashi: Naruto? Why do you suddenly have wings?

Mercy: I am not Naruto, but I was born from him. No, I am Mercy. Hello Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi: ... Why are you so full of surprises?

Mercy: Admit it, your life would be boring without me.

Kakashi: My life would also be simpler, and not plagued by a rapist. What about the team seven?

Mercy: Oh, don't worry. Sin has already created a copy of you. No one will suspect a thing.

Kakashi: Oh, goodie. I was worried that they'd send a search party to come find me.

Mercy: You may say that with sarcasm, but the way you're clinging to him right now tells me how much truth is in that sentence.

Kakashi: I just don't want to fall.

Mercy: Please. You know as well as I do that he has enough strength to carry you and twenty people without his arms even getting tired. You just want to touch him.

Kakashi: And what makes you so sure?

Mercy: Because I can tell if you're lying. You can't lie to me, and I hate lies, Kakashi. Just own up to your feelings.

Kakashi just stared at him, before letting out a sigh of defeat and clinging to Pyramidhead more.

Mercy: Go on. Sin will be waiting for you so he can bestow immortality on Kakashi.

That was all Guardian Pyramid needed to hear before he vanished.

Mercy: I've never seen Kakashi act like that before. Tell me, is it something your more powerful creations can do?

Alyssa: Their aura of dominance works in two ways. It can scare people, or make them submissive. If a, 'desired' person has been under the dominance for a long period of time, it acts like a drug to them. They'll start to crave for it, and long for the feeling if it has been taken away for a long time.

Mercy: So Kakashi was doomed the moment Guardian Pyramid set his eyes on him.

Alyssa: Yes, he was.

Mercy: ... Alyssa, do you not think it time to let me out of this room?

Alyssa: Why do you wish to leave so badly? Do I bore you?

Mercy: Of course not, but others need mercy as well. Others need forgiveness.

Alyssa: Very well, but you won't be going without an escort.

Valtiel appeared and dropped down from the ceiling. The faceless being walked over to Mercy and grabbed his hand, before they vanished and reappeared in the middle of the vacant streets. Mercy began to walk, before stopping and looking up at the sky.

Mercy: Valtiel, do you think I could learn to fly?

Valtiel's only answer was to run his hand against one of Mercy's wings, but Mercy got the message.

Mercy: Right. I'd like to try. Promise not to laugh?

Valtiel nodded, causing Mercy to smile as he began to flap wings.

**With Iruka**

The teacher was, for lack of better words, losing his mind. If things hadn't been bad before, now he was having nightmares about a man in a gas mask following him. He still figures it's due to too much stress, but he was beginning to have doubts about that assumption. It was during this time while he was thinking of the reason as to why he was having all this stuff happen to him lately, that he suddenly found himself in a dark room. Iruka looked around, and realized he was back in the place of his nightmares.

Iruka: Fantastic, I fell asleep while standing in my living room. That's it, I'm asking for a vacation.

It was then Iruka heard a thud behind him, and turned his head very slowly. He nearly screamed when he once again saw the masked stalker. The Bogeyman.

**Back With Mercy**

Mercy was a natural at flying, he had a few mess ups with landing, but otherwise he was pretty good. He flew over to Valtiel, whom had been watching him the entire time, and landed next to him.

Mercy: Hey, Valtiel! Let me carry you around for a while. It'll be fun!

Valtiel quickly shook his head.

Mercy: Oh, come on! You'll love it.

Valtiel shook his head again.

Mercy: Would you at least tell me why? Stop shaking your head and say something!

Valtiel: No.

Mercy: Is it because of my landings?

Valtiel: Yes.

Mercy: Oh, come on! I've gotten pretty good at 'em!

Valtiel: No.

Mercy: How am I supposed to get better if you don't let me carry you?

Valtiel: Carry something else.

Mercy: Like what?

Valtiel points to the garbage can.

Mercy: I am 'not' flying around holding a garbage can! I'll look like a complete idiot! Not to mention the smell! Pick something else.

Valtiel calmly walks over to one of the buildings and pulls off one of the doors.

Mercy: ... Well, I may still look like a complete idiot for flying around with a door, but at least it won't smell.

Valtiel handed Mercy the door, and he took flight. He continued to practise, not knowing that his sensei, Iruka, was running through Silent Hill.

**Chapter 9**

**End**

* * *

And there we go! I wonder what will happen to Iruka... Guess we'll just have to wait and see!


	10. Chapter 10

Ug, life is very hectic right now. I have even less time to type than I use to! Life isn't fair. Sorry that it's taking me longer to send chapters, but the world has decided to be a jacka** again. I'll just say that it has something to do with crazy x-brother-in-laws that are out to get me and my family. Enough said. On a happier note that does not involve my life getting threatened, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Silent Hill.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Right now we see Iruka running as if his a** is on fire in the opposite direction of the Bogeyman.

Iruka: (S***! I shouldn't have taken the day off!)

Iruka turned the corner to run right into the solid form of the Bogeyman, causing him to stumble backwards. Before Iruka could fall, however, his left arm was grabbed by the Bogeyman. The quiet behemoth kept Iruka steady and helped him get his balance before he let go. Iruka, in which other people would have turned and ran away, just stood there and looked at the Bogeyman.

Iruka: You... You aren't going to hurt me, are you?

It was more of a statement than a question, but the Bogeyman nodded his head once as his answer. Iruka felt like a complete idiot. How could he preach his students not judge someone by appearances when he just did? Iruka scratched his head in a sheepish manner, a light blush from embarrassment on his face.

Iruka: Sorry about running away and screaming, but you startled me.

It was at that moment that Iruka had wished he would of ran, but something told him it wouldn't have worked anyway. Why did he wish he would of ran? Because he suddenly lost the ability to access his chakra and was hefted over the Bogeyman's shoulder. The Bogeyman began to slowly walk as Iruka just stayed still, trying not to panic and figure a way out of the mess he had found himself in. The Bogeyman walked by many doors, one in which Iruka heard a bunch of banging and then a loud moan from a man.

Iruka blushed as he immediately figured out what was going on behind that one particular door. It's during these times that he wished Anko would keep her private life, private. One door was opened, and as they passed, Iruka saw a familiar mop of silver hair behind a familiar orange book.

Iruka: K-Kakashi?!

Kakashi looked up from his book, before he had a little eye smile and waved at Iruka.

Kakashi: Yo!

Iruka: Yo? Yo?! I'm being carried away right now and that's all you can say?!

Iruka and the Bogeyman had already walked three doors away from the room Kakashi was in, but he still heard Iruka loud and clear. The man stuck his head out of the room, the eye smile still on his face.

Kakashi: Just relax! It doesn't hurt as bad if you stay calm!

Iruka: What the f*** is that supposed to mean?!

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment. This was the first time he had ever heard Iruka curse. It didn't take long for him to adopt the happy personality again, and waved at Iruka.

Kakashi: Don't worry! You'll figure it out in a few minutes!

The Bogeyman went around the corner, and Iruka could no longer see Kakashi. That didn't stop him from shouting at him, though.

Iruka: You sorry son of-! Come back here and help me, you idiot!

**With Mercy**

Mercy was walking around with Valtiel, noticing that all the other creatures of Silent Hill were avoid them. Well, most likely the were avoiding Valtiel, but that's beside the point. Mercy heard voices, and when he turned his head to question Valtiel, he was gone. Mercy looked around and then shrugged. Valtiel had a job to do, so he probably was too busy to walk around with him forever.

Mercy continued to where the voices were coming from and turned the corner. There he saw a group of people in clothes that they had obviously had for a very long time, as the clothing had many patched and many worn spots. One of the people, a man that appeared to be in his late thirties, spotted Mercy and pointed at him.

Man: Look! One of the devil's demons! Disguised as an angel!

Mercy: (For crying out loud! No matter what I look like or where I go, people always call me demon! Can't a catch a break?!)

They began to charge at Mercy for defiling the holy image of one of their god's messengers, when Mercy took flight. They yelled curses and many horrid names at him, it was then they became surround by entirely new creatures that came from Mercy's and Naruto's subconscious. For as long as they could remember, many tears always fell from their eyes as they wished they had the power to make the hateful people of Konaha go away.

The creatures had grey skin, necks at least a foot long, long, black, matted hair, long arms that dragged the ground with claws on the tips of their fingers, and tattered clothes. Their faces were the most distinct thing about them. They had five eyes, two where they were supposed to be, a vertical one on their foreheads, a vertical one where their nose was to be, and the fifth one where they would have a mouth. All the eyes had a steady flow of blood leaking from them, giving them the look as if they were crying.

There was twenty of them surrounding the group of twelve, and they were terrified. They were upon them before they could even scream as the newly born Sorrows were hacking away at them with their claws.

Mercy: No! No, stop! Mercy! Forgiveness!

Mercy flew to them, but was stopped by something jumping from the roof of one of the buildings and grabbing him. Valtiel had stopped Mercy from going to them, and landed on the ground with ease, having fallen from ceilings many time before. Mercy sobbed as he saw the people torn apart. Valtiel looked at Mercy, before doing something he rarely did, speak.

Valtiel: Always show mercy, but when mercy runs out and punishment is due, step aside for they who will deliver the punishment. Mercy cannot excuse the wrong that people commit.

Mercy still cried, but nodded his head in understanding as Valtiel continued to hold him.

**With Naruto**

It was strange, but he could actually feel the sorrow from Mercy right now. Every ounce of it. He even felt when something was made from both his and Mercy's memories. He was currently lying in his bed at the time, having gone and sacrificed a few more people to Sin, when suddenly a Sorrow appeared next to his bed.

Naruto: Well aren't you cheery looking? What do ya want?

It lifted up its arm, showing that it had a piece of flesh in its hands. It was most likely from one of the people that had just been slaughtered.

Naruto: No thanks, I'm not hungry.

_" Eat the flesh of those who worship their false god. It will be the last thing needed for you to gain your final power."_

Naruto: What? You mean I can't get any stronger than this?

_" I said you'd gain your final power, I did not say that you not grow stronger."_

Naruto: Alrighty then.

Naruto grabbed the chunk of flesh from the Sorrow's hand.

Naruto: Down the hatch it goes!

Naruto swallowed the chunk whole. A few minutes passed, and nothing happened. Then suddenly, an intense pain shot through his back. The pain forced Naruto to roll off of the bed and onto the floor. Naruto lay on his stomach as the pain increased by the second. Sounds of flesh tearing could be heard echoing through the room as something was forcing its way out of Naruto's back.

The pain finally became a dull throb, and Naruto looked behind himself. There, protruding from his back, were two, black, feathery wings. Naruto flapped them a bit, getting used to the feel of them. He grinned a big grin.

Naruto: Thank you, master!

_" You are very welcome, shape-shifter."_

Naruto: I no longer wish to be called Naruto. If the other half gets to be called Mercy, I wish to be called Misery.

_" A fitting name. Misery and Mercy, the twin angels of Silent Hill. It has a nice ring to it."_

Misery: I'm so glad you aprove!

_" Now, get some rest. The time to bring Silent Hill to the world is coming soon. It's just a few weeks over a month away."_

Misery: Can't wait to see the mortals squirm. Hehehe!

Misery crawled back into the bed, continuing to lay on his stomach as to not hurt his wings, and went to bed.

**With Iruka**

Iruka was, for lack of better words, actually enjoying himself. Some strange man with a bunch of wings had come in a second ago and made him immortal, but that was the only odd thing to happen so far. Well, besides being suddenly warped to a strange place from your house and then carried away by a giant of a man wearing a rubber coat and placed in this room.

There was a large shelf in the room with many different kinds of books on them. Iruka, feeling that even if he tried to run he'd just end up back here, had decided to read something. A lot of the books were in foreign languages, but there was a good bit of them that he could understand. So here he was. reading a very interesting book, when the Bogeyman walked into the room and looked at him.

Iruka looked up from his book, and could somehow instantly tell what the large man wanted.

Iruka: ...I'm going to be in a lot of pain in a few minutes, aren't I?

**Chapter 10**

**End**

* * *

Done! Poor Iruka sensei. Well, at least it's not Red that liked him. I'm so sleepy right now. I had to do a whole lot of crap today, and so now I am going to bed at 11:00 p.m. Goodnight, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I would have posted this yesterday, but 'somebody' who shall remain nameless was hogging my computer! Ug.

Warning: Slight Male-x-Male Raping. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Silent Hill. Though I did make a few monsters.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It's been days since the two teachers had been sent to Silent Hill, but right now we'll focus on Misery. Everyone still calls him Naruto, for now, and he is currently walking through the village, Sakura screeching at him the entire time.

Sakura: And another thing-

Misery: Hey, Sakura, come here for a minute. I need to tell you something.

Sakura stopped talking and walked closer to Misery, only for him to jerk her even closer and put his mouth next to her ear.

Misery: YOU MAKE MY EARS BLEED!

He let go of Sakura as she clutched her head in pain. Misery just kept on walking, a smile firmly planted on his face. He kept walking, when he heard a bit of a commotion up ahead. Misery shrugged his shoulders and went to go check it out. He turned the corner and saw the Third's grandson, Konahamaru, being held by the collar of his shirt by a guy with purple face makeup.

Make-up Guy: Stupid kid! Why don't you watch where you're going?!

A girl with blond hair in four ponie-tails spoke to the one wearing make-up.

Blonde Girl: Kankuro, that's enough. Put him down and lets just go.

Kankuro: No way! I'm gonna teach this kid a lesson!

Misery decided that the guy had had enough fun for today, and walked up to him.

Misery: If I were you, I wouldn't do that.

The guy, Kankuro, looked at Misery.

Kankuro: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?

Misery let a sinister grin stretch across his face, creeping out the two in front of him and making the child whimper in fear. A wicked aura was just pouring off of him at this point.

Misery: I would cut you open and slowly scrape out your bowels with a plastic fork while you screamed in agony. If the fork breaks, I'll get a new one.

Kankuro: (Man, this guy...)

Blonde Girl: (He's worse than Gaara.)

Misery: So, what's the verdict?

Kankuro slowly placed Konahamaru on the ground, and the little boy ran off; far away from Misery as his legs would carry him. Misery turned to leave, when someone called to him. Misery looked back over his shoulder to see a red head standing upside-down in a tree that Sasuke was sitting in. The boy appeared next to Kankuro in a swirl of sand, his eyes never leaving Misery's form.

Blond Girl: G-Gaara.

_" My, it looks like he has another snack for me! Make sure you get it before someone kills him."_

Misery: Yes master, I shall do as you ask.

The girl and Kankuro were further creeped out by the whispers they heard come out of his mouth, while Gaara seemed to get an insane glint in his eyes.

Gaara: You, what's your name?

Misery: Everyone calls me Naruto, but my true name... Well, that's a secret.

Gaara: You terrify mother. I'll make sure to spill your blood.

Misery: I'm sure you'll try. If you excuse me, I have things I need to go do.

Misery began walking away while Sasuke hopped down from the tree.

Gaara: Kankuro, Temari, we're leaving.

Sasuke: Hold it!

They stopped to look at the Uchiha.

Sasuke: I don't remember you giving your name.

Gaara: My name is Gaara, and I am the one who will end yours and Naruto's existence.

**In Silent Hill**

Mercy was walking around, looking at all the different kinds of creatures that inhabited the town. He looked at all the twisted hounds, when he noticed a much larger one that gave off the feel that it hadn't been around a long time. Mercy turned to look to Alyssa, whom had accompanied him today, for an answer.

Mercy: Is that one new? It doesn't have the same feeling as the others.

Alyssa: Silent Hill is becoming more and more connected with the outside world. That one is to be the punishment of one of the people in your village.

Mercy looked at the dog. The creature was large, being four feet in heighth and five in length. It had two heads, no fur, muscular build, and grey skin that was dark on the front half but became lighter on the back half. It turned to look at Misery, one head having glowing red eyes while the other had glowing yellow eyes. All the other dogs gave it space and gave off the feel of showing it respect.

Mercy: I-I think I may know who, but I'm not entirely sure. We'll just have to wait and see. What's its name?

Alyssa: Orthros.

Mercy: I see. Oh!

Alyssa: What's the matter?

Mercy: I just got a message from Misery. He says that he has found another demon for a sacrifice, and that there is to be a chunin exam tomorrow. That means He'll have plenty of sacrifices for Sin without having to worry about being caught.

Alyssa: My, that is good news. Though, I thought you would be a bit upset about all of the lives that will be lost.

Mercy: Give mercy when you can, allow punishment when it is needed. This is what I've come to learn.

**With Zabuza** (Didn't think you'd hear from him again, did you?)

Zabuza was walking, well, limping down the hall, when he spotted Kakashi coming from another hallway.

Zabuza: Hey, you're Sharingan Kakashi, the guy who was with that kid! What in the hell are you doing here?!

Kakashi stopped reading his book and looked at him.

Kakashi: Reading and walking.

Zabuza: I can see that you dumba**! I ment 'why' are you here?!

Kakashi: Oh. I was chosen by the Guardian Pyramid. From what I can understand you got picked by the Red Pyramid.

Zabuza: Yeah, and now my a** hurts practically twenty-four-seven! How the heck are you able to walk right?!

Kakashi: What? You don't know?

Zabuza: No I don't f***ing know! That's why I'm asking!

Kakashi: He's not as sex-crazed as Red Pyramid.

Zabuza: Lucky you.

Kakashi: Oooh, don't go there. I hear the things that come out of your mouth when your with him.

Zabuza: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Kakashi: Ahem. "Oh! Don't stop! I'm so ful-"

Zabuza: You finish that sentence and you'll find yourself cumming blood! Stupid, sick b******!

Kakashi: You know you love him, or else you wouldn't of agreed to be with him.

Zabuza: I only came with him to keep him from killing Haku!

Kakashi had a disbelieving, socked look on his face. Not that you could actually tell that well, because of the mask.

Kakashi: I can't believe how selfish you are.

Zabuza: Selfish?! SELFISH?! I gave up my life to save someone and I'm selfish?! That's the most honorable thing I've done since I became a nuke nin!

Kakashi: You didn't think of Red at all! Didn't even consider his feelings!

Zabuza: FEELINGS?! Do you HEAR yourself?! The only thing he FEELS is lust! Just ask my backside for confirmation!

Kakashi: Still, it wasn't very nice.

Zabuza: Were always a fruitloop, or is this new?!

Kakashi: Nope, I think I was always like this.

Zabuza face-palmed.

Zabuza: Bah! You're no help!

Zabuza limped pass Kakashi and down the hall.

Kakashi: Where are you going? You know you can't leave!

Zabuza: I'm hoping it will take him longer to find me! I want to be as vertical as long as I can before being forced horizontal again!

Kakashi saw Zabuza go around the corner, and heard him let out a small yell.

Zabuza: How in the hell did you find me so fast?! No! Get your tongue out of their!

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as he continued on his way.

**With Iruka** (Let's see how he's faring.)

Iruka: AH~! HARDER!

(Okay, scarred for life, moving on!) **The Next Day with Misery**

Misery, Sakura and Sasuke were heading up the stairs, Sasuke and Sakura being stupid and revealing the illusion, but hey, it just means more sacrifices. They had been stopped by a boy in spandex, he said his name was Lee, and the boy had challenged Sasuke to a match. He also declared his undying love to Sakura, giving Misery a good laugh. Misery laughed even more when Lee handed Sasuke's a** back to him.

Afterwards it got a bit weird when a larger version of Lee showed up with a talking turtle and stopped him from finishing off Sasuke. Then they did some sort of crap tha involved a lot of tears, two men hugging, and a random sunset in the background.

Misery: (Ha! The exam haven't even really started, and already I'm enjoying myself more than I could have hoped for!)

The team was then stopped by fake Kakashi, whom told them that if all three of them hadn't showed up, they would have been disqualified. So with their heads held high (in Sakura's case, high up Sasuke's a**), they walked through the doors to take the exam.

**Chapter 11**

**End**

* * *

Here's a little fun-fact: Orthros in mythology is a two-headed dog that guarded a giants (or ogre, I have trouble remembering that part) cattle. Now you know more than you thought you did! Oh, by the way, sorry about scarring you with that Iruka thing. Couldn't help myself. Just needed a little laugh.


End file.
